Of Hearts and Mirrors
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: From random world crossovers to angst and jealousy and fighting off ex beaus and evil antis...they always managed to get through the obstacles with their relationship stronger than ever. But this time it starts from the beginning to when they first met...
1. A Fateful Encounter

**Of Hearts and Mirrors  
Ch.1- A Fateful Encounter**

A/N: I don't own FOP, but I do own the plot. Angela belongs to me, Anti-Cobalt belongs to my friend Supertoilet, and Ryan belongs to my honey Heartlesslayer. You can check out my deviantart page for illustrations I did for this fic :3

--------------

Angela glared out her bedroom window, watching her fellow pixies fly around doing their daily things. A look at the house may seem dull and ordinary to a regular person, but this pixie's bedroom was anything but dull and boring. Numerous posters of the famous Anti-Cobalt hung on the ceiling and the walls nearby, clothes were draped over the closet knobs, and stuffed animals littered one of the corners of her bedrooms, offering a cosy seat to their owner. But the thing was, she wasn't happy with the life she was living...she was tired of being dull and boring. She sighed before she thought of an idea.

"I'M TIRED OF STAYING HERE! I'M GONNA RUN AWAY TO FAIRY WORLD!" She pinged away.

Fairy World...

"...Man it's boring today." A young fairy named Ryan sat on the Fairy World sign, wearing a burgundy shirt and black jeans. He was about to fall asleep right out of boredom, when he heard a sound of someone poofing...or pinging out of nowhere. The pixie girl appeared below the Fairy World sign and slowly looked around before she flew towards the city. She didn't see Ryan on the sign, and neither did he see her below him.

"...What was that?" He jumped off the sign, landed on his feet and wondered before he made his way towards the city as well.

"...WOW! It's sooo... colorful!" She said in awe as she looked at the sights around her. Fairies stare at her gray clothes.

Angela: she accidentally bumps into a large fairy, who turns around and cracks his knuckles. "Um...hi?"

"HEY! We don't like dull parasites like you scrapping up our turf!" The fairy growled.

"...Uh...s...sorry." She flew away from him and grumbled under her breath about fairies and bad hygiene. More fairies stared at her and whispered to each other and she passed by. In the meantime, Ryan was still searching.

"What was that sound?" Angela quickly got upset as she realized that even more faires were staring and talking about her.

"...It's like they think I'm a freak!" She didn't notice a truck zooming towards her as she started crossing the road. Ryan turned his head, just in time to see a truck heading towards a pixie girl he never seen before.

"...What the!" He ran in and pushed Angela off of the road, causing them to roll on the grass. As they stopped at the bottom of the hill, she shook her head and blinked before she realized that a fairy was on top of her.

"...W...what? Get off me!" She growled, hitting him in the shoulder. Ryan glared at her before he got off, dusting grass off his shirt.

"Is that how you thank people for saving your life?" He asked in irritation.

"You saved my life? I thought you were the type to let me get run over." Angela snapped back sarcastically.

"Well people should help each other out, whether they're fairy, human or pixie." He shot back, unable to believe she wasn't grateful for saving her life.

"...HA! You just don't want a blemish on your criminal record!" She sneered. Ryan's eyebrows furrowed.

"What criminal record?" Angela scooted away from him.

"Everyone has some type of record." She answered smartly.

"...Well not me, why would I commit a crime in the first place?" He asked. She stared at him for a second, unable to think of any answer.

"...I dunno...but someday you will!" She huffed as she got up and brushed off her clothes.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm off to find a place to stay the night." She said. Ryan snorted.

"Good luck, do you think any fairy here will let you stay the night here in Fairy World?" He smirked.

"Not unless I threaten to take over Fairy World!" The fairy boy burst out laughing at her statement.

"...You?" Angela narrowed her eyes and pushed him to the side with her cell phone angrily.

"...You just watch, fairy. You'll be a pixie by the end of the day." She threatened as she started walking away. Ryan scoffed at her and folded his arms.

"Pfft, yeah right...no pixie can turn me into one of them, I'm too stubborn to be one, so what makes you think you can do anything about it?" Angela turned back coldly.

"I'm different." The fairy raised an eyebrow.

"How?" The pixie girl walked back to him.

"First of all, you don't need to know, and second, think of it as meeting your future dictator." She said haughtily.

"Lady, if you couldn't tell where you were going, you would make one lousy dictator." Ryan pointed out. She gritted her teeth.

"Look fairy! Anything my brother and HP can do, I can do better!" She took off from the ground, but managed to run smack into a lamppost.

"You really need help...uh, what's your name lady?" Angela rubbed her nose and scowled.

"None of your business, pal."

"...Oh, sorry if I offended you there, your future royal highness." Ryan said sarcastically, mocking her by bowing. She huffed and started walking down the street, though she had no clue where to go. He followed her shaking his head in pity.

"...There you go again, you don't have a clue where you're going."

"...I...I do! I'm uh...heading towards F.U.N!"

"...Right...do you even know where that is?" He asked as he caught up to her. She pointed somewhere and laughed triumphantly.

"There!" She was pointing at a familiar white building with a very colorful sign.

"...That's the Fairy World SPA." He said flatly. She glanced at him before she snootily walked ahead of him.

"...That's where I was heading...I need a massage anyway." After a few seconds of trying to ignore him, she looked back.

"...And why are you following me? Are you a stalker!"

"Lady, you're gonna get yourself killed out here by yourself, so I figured I'll come along since I got nothing better to do. ...Besides, I can't wait to see you blow it." He smirked.

"...I don't need you!" She yelled, pointing her phone at him like a sword.

"Oh I think you will lady." He said, pointing the cell antenna away from him. Angela glared at him for a few minutes before she finally made a run. Ryan sighed, and followed her but doesn't make an effort to catch up

"...GO AWAY!" she yelled as she glanced behind her and saw that the fairy was still following her.

"...You talking to me? I'm just minding my own business." He said nonchantlantly.

"...Don't make me go over there and smack you!"

"I'm not even doing anything lady, you're fine." He said, holding his hands up. Angela glared at him once more before she ducked into an alley and hid behind the dumpster. She thought she was safe until she heard that voice again. This time from above.

"...You call that a hiding place lady?" She jumped in surprise but pointed up at the fairy boy to hide it.

"STALKER!" She accused. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Lady, if I was stalking, I'd be trying to take your clothes off." The pixie girl gasped.

"PERVERT!" She screeched as he crossed his arms.

"Like I said, you're not gonna survive out here."

"Anddddd...you followed me just to tell me this?" She asked, an eyebrow lifting up as she started for the entrance of the alley.

"You could've avoided all of this if you just went back home and stay there." He suggested as he followed her on the edge of the building.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME YOU JERK!" She yelled up at him.

"...It's better than being killed by some gangster fairies out here or being harassed by a real pervert." He answered as he jumped down in front of her.

"I can hold off my own!"

"...Oh really? Then how come you can't get rid of a "stalker" like me?" He asked dully. Angela looked around before she spotted a brick on the ground. She picked it up and hurled it him. Ryan moved his head and dodged the brick.

"That's all?" He chuckled.

"Look, just leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone." She said, picking up another brick as if to throw it again.

"If I leave you alone, you'll be at a disadvantage out here. Who'll save you next time when you're about to be run over?" He asked.

"...Well it's not like anyone cares here...they hate pixies anyway." Angela mumbled as she turned away from him, dropping the brick.

"...Like yourself?"

"Duh, what else am I? I don't see any fairies wearing gray, now do I?" Angela leered. Ryan stared at her for a few seconds before he threw his hands up in frustration.

"...Oh brother, I'm not gonna waste my time any more. ...I'm outta here. Don't come crying to me if you get thugged, mugged or raped out here." He snapped before he walked away.

"...FINE!" Angela yelled after him, and angrily stomped in the other direction. But even though they were practically at each other's throats, they couldn't help but think about each other.


	2. Fighting Thoughts of You

**Of Hearts And Mirrors  
Ch.2-Fighting Thoughts of You**

A/N: Don't own FOP, except the plot and Angela. Kudos goes out to HeartlessSlayer for editing.

----------------

_'She won't last 5 minutes out there by herself.'_ Ryan thought as the distance between them grew apart.

_'You just watch! I can survive out here.'_ Angela thought angrily.

_'...Pixies, they sure are cocky.' _

_'...Feh, fairies...they think they know everything.'_

_'...She's gonna die a virgin with that attitude.' He sighed. _

_'...I bet he's still a virgin...' She chuckled to herself. _

_'...Who'll ever want her?'_ He found himself looking back at her before he berated himself.

_'...Who'd want an jerky, arrogant guy like him?'_ She looked back and thought she saw him looking at her. But she shook her head and kept walking.

_'...She doesn't even know when to watch out.'_

_'...It's the modern times! Women don't need a man!'_

_'...I was only wanting to help her out, I hate to see people like that being taken advantage of up here.'_ Ryan thought.

_'...I don't really need help...but the least he could was be nice about it.' _Angela sighed.

_'...If she knew the real dangers of Fairy World.'_

_'...If only he knew that my brother taught me how to survive Fairy World.' _

_'...I bet she doesn't even know that HP and Sanderson lost several times to Timmy on earth.'_

_'...I bet he doesn't know that HP and big brother plan to take over Fairy World again.' _

_'...Every time they try to take over Fairy World, they just lose to the same kid anyway.' _

_'...But every time they try to take over Fairy World, they lose to that pink-hatted kid.'_

_'...I don't even know why they even bother.' _

_'...I don't know why they bother...but hey, it's them.' _Angela suddenly stopped.

"...Hey."

_'What to do now.'_ He didn't hear her the first time.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"What!" He snapped, turning around.

"...You can be my tour guide."

"...Now you want my help?" He asked flatly.

"I'm not asking for help. I said you can be my tour guide. Be honored I considered you worthy of my presence." She said coolly.

"Oh, I don't know what to say, may I kiss your hand? Your foot? How about your ass if you think I'll be a suck up to you?" Ryan sneered. Angela pinged up a fan and fanned herself.

"Good. Then you may lead the way." She said.

"I was being sarcastic, lady."

"Well I'm not."

"$5.99 a minute." Angela blinked for a few seconds.

"...Feh. I don't need you.

_'There she goes again, thinking she's the queen of the world.'_ Ryan didn't see a hand clap over Angela's mouth before she was dragged into another alley.

"Hmm?" He turned and found her missing. Angela found herself surrounded by a gang of fairy thugs, all of them leering at her pervertedly. She didn't like the way things were turning out, but she was determined to prove to the fairy boy that she could take care of herself.

"Look at the pretty pixie girl. What's a delicate creature like you wandering around the bad parts of Fairy World? Perhaps you're lost? Or perhaps you want something from us?" The fairy asked as he reached around and started to lift up her skirt. Angela grew angry at his attempt to molest her, and bit down on his hand. He howled and shoved her away, allowing her to start beating every gangster in the alley. She managed to knock out most of them, when the boss fairy punched her in the back, causing her to sprawl onto the ground and in a dirty puddle. He knelt down and grabbed her leg, trying to drag her to him when she took out her cellphone and blasted him out of the alley. She got up and flew after him.

"BASTARD! NEVER HIT A LADY!" She pulled back her arm to punch the fairy, but he grabbed it and twisted it rather painfully behind her. Angela snarled and bashed him with the back of her head before wriggling free of his grip and kicked him into a wall. As she prepared to kick him again., the fairy tore away from the crack in the wall and dodged the kick, punching her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain before she was punched again. This time enough to make her cry out. She gathered enough breath to blast him with her cell phone, but the fairy dodged again and punched her in the head, sending her flying into a wall. She gasped as he pinned her by her throat, smirking at her as his other hand slowly crept up her thigh. Angela winced in pain.

"LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" An aura of magic appeared around her and she angrily fought back. The fairy snickered and held her back, punching her even harder in the stomach. She clutched at her stomach and tried to kick him, but he blocked every attack and kept beating her, eventually summoning up a rock and smashes it into her head. Angela was knocked out cold, and the fairy let her go, allowing her to drop to the ground. He smirked as he knelt before her and started to take off her skirt.

"Now I'm gonna have some fun with you..." But before he go any farther, Ryan poofed in and punched him in the face.

"Leave her alone!" He growled. The fairy sneered and rubbed his face, a hand still fastened on Angela's skirt.

"And what is a pipsqueak like you gonna do about it?" The fairy boy narrowed his eyes and poofed in a giant scythe. He swung it, with a rose petal tornado hastily inflicting wounds onto the fairy. He screamed in pain before he poofed away.

"Don't let me catch you trying to rape an innocent person!" Ryan warned. Angela laid on the ground unconcious with her head bleeding profusely. He poofed away the scythe and surveyed the injuries. He winced slightly at the many bruises, and suspected that the fairy gangsters roughed her up quite a bit. But it was lucky that she wasn't gang raped. It wasn't everyday that a pixie girl was wandering in the rough parts of Fairy World.

"I better help her." Ryan slowly picked her up and poofed to the hospital. He carefully avoided the hustle of nurses and doctors flying about until he found a female doctor that wasn't busy with patients.

"Doctor, this girl needs help fast!"

"It looks like she's been in a fight...and hit with a rock." Ryan brushed a strand of hair off Angela's face

"...Can you help her?" The doctor noted the wounds on the girl and called for a bed and gauze. A few nurses gently brought Angela into a room and started cleaning and bandaging her injuries. They then dressed her in a hospital gown and placed her on a bed. Needles were attached to her skin were hooked up to a monitor that beeped and indicated what her status was. Ryan watched from outside the room before he was allowed to enter. He sat in a chair nearby and looked at her slightly pale face. The doctor looked over her charts.

"Her injuries aren't bad. Just a day in the hospital and patching up her scratches and such...she'll be fine. What happened that a girl ends up like this?" She asked.

"She was acting all cocky and some gangsters wanted to beat her up so they can rape her." He answered as he watched Angela's chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"...And didn't you help her?"

"I got in and stopped them, but I was too late when they knocked her out cold. She refused my help before."

"I see. Well she'll be fine...though she'll probably be upset the next day." The doctor said as she placed the charts back at the foot of the bed. Ryan continued watching the heart monitor.

"Just prepare yourself for some kicking and screaming." He said quietly. The doctor smiled.

"Not me...you."

"...Way ahead of you." The fairy replied.

"No, I mean as in...you are watching her for the night." The doctor said as she started to leave.

"Okay, doctor." He watched the fairy float out of the room before he turned back to Angela.

"She's certainly not gonna like this."


	3. Hospital Blues

**Of Hearts And Mirrors  
Ch.3-Hospital Blues**

A.N: You know the drill.

-------------

The next morning...

The lavender-eyed girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around before her eyes came to a halt on the fairy, not knowing that he stayed with her the entire night, watching over her. He face started to curl into a look of disgust, but found herself fascinated that Ryan was quietly sleeping in the chair next to her bed, his chin resting on his chest. She dared herself to tilt her head and watch him sleeping before she heard the door knob turn. She quickly feigned sleep as the doctor slowly shook Ryan awake.

"Hmm?" He yawned and stretched before he looked back at Angela, still thinking she was asleep. But she couldn't fake sleep any more as she listened to them.

"She's waking up." The fairy doctor said as Angela pretended to stir awake, and blinked slowly like an owl.

"Hello." The doctor greeted. She said nothing but turned on her side and pulled the covers over her head.

"I guess she wants to sleep some more." Ryan said with a sound of disappointment in his voice but masked it very carefully.

"No...I think it's something different. Well, I'm off to check on my husband. He's in ER right now. Just let me know how she's doing, and we'll release her from the hospital. ...By the way...what's her name?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

"...Ah...well that's okay." She winked at him and left the room. As soon as Angela heard the door close, she pulled the covers off her face.

"...Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." He replied.

"...I'm aware of that. I meant, where am I?"

"You're in the recovery room of the hospital."

"...Fairy World?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"...Good." She pulled the covers back, making Ryan sigh. She heard him and pulled the covers down once again, scowling.

"...What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"...What do you mean it's nothing?" She sat up a little and stared at him.

"I didn't say anything," he sighed as he looked away.

"Yes you did. You said 'nothing'. Now tell me what is 'nothing.'" Angela demanded.

"All I did was sigh." Ryan answered.

"...And why?" she asked.

"Can't I breathe?" Ryan snapped back. Angela nestled back into her bed and turned over on her other side and once more, glaring at the blank wall as if it did something wrong.

"...So why am I in the hospital?" She asked rather stiffly.

"...You took a nasty blow to the head by a thug." Ryan picked up the pillow he took from the bed and fluffed it.

"...Oh. ...All I remembered was fighting him...then I blacked out." She said, finding her voice softened a little.

"...He threw a rock at your head." He placed the pillow amongst the others next to Angela, and sat back in his chair.

"...And then what?"

"He tried to rape you but I came in and got rid of the guy." Ryan wondered why she asked so many questions like it was a quiz show, and he certainly knew it wasn't a good time to play Q&A with a steamed pixie. Especially a stubborn one.

"...Oh..." Silence over came the room seconds later, with only the sound of the clock ticking away. Ryan ruffled his hair and looked up at the ceiling before he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Hmm?" He had a concerned tone in his voice as the sound grew a little louder and noticed that Angela was shuddering a little.

"Something wrong?"

"...NO!" She yelled, surprising him a little.

"...You sure?" The pixie refused to turn around and look at him in the face, afraid that she would break down if she did. But she answered his question more calmly.

"...No." She said.

"Then what's wrong?" More silence.

"...You saved me." She whispered as she curled into a ball.

"...I had to."

"...I didn't need...to..." She continued.

"I told you, I hate people getting hurt out there." Ryan said in exasperation.

"...You don't even know me." She responded quietly.

"...I like to help people out, even if i don't know them." At his words, her lips started to tremble. Perhaps she was wrong to judge him...but it wasn't like she was going to admit it. Or perhaps she wanted to, but didn't have the guts.

"...FINE! You're right, I'm wrong! I knew I wouldn't survive, but I was too stupid to believe you!"

"I didn't save you to rub it in, I saved you to protect you." He explained.

"...And you earned a bragging right!" Angela yelled, trying not to cry. For all of her effort to prove she wasn't a weak person...she ended up being in the hospital...with the fairy that she was trying to get rid of in the first place. Quite ironic, once you think about it.

"...I don't deserve it, don't be so hard on yourself." Ryan said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand off and buried her face in the pillow.

"...LIAR!" She yelled, her voice muffled. He sighed.

"...I hate bragging rights, because I hate bragging." Angela hated the way he was so calm to her. Usually everyone she met would either scorn her or treated her like she was the most broing thing on earth. The only way she could feel better was yelling at him randomly.

"...I AM NOT CRYING, IN CASE YOU WANTED TO KNOW! I...I just got something in my eye!" Ryan blinked for a second.

"...If you're sure." She blinked away a small tear before she suddenly turned around and tried to hit him with her bandaged hand. Ryan caught her hand gently and squeezed it a little.

"...You sure you're all right?" He asked. Angela took her hand away and softly blushed.

"...Just get me out of here..." She mumbled.

"You need to rest first." The fairy said, trying to coax her back to sleep. She definitely didn't want to be forced to do something she didn't want, and their encounter earlier proved that fact.

"...Don't tell me what to do." Angela pulled off the covers and got out of bed. Her legs trembled a little but she managed to stand up.

"...You're not ready yet." He said softly.

"...Just watch me!" She winced as she pulled out the IV needle from her arm and walked towards the door in her slippers.

"Oh dear." Ryan said softly. Angela grabbed onto the handle and wrenched the door open, painfully walking out the door.

"...See?" She laughed weakly as she let the door slam behind her.

"...I don't know." He said in concern as he allowed her to lead him towards the main lobby of the building.

"...I'll be fine! S...So go do whatever you were doing!" She winced.

"If you insist." Ryan said, opening the main door for her. She pushed him to the side as much as she could in her condition.

"...Jerk." Angela started slowly walking down the sidewalk. She still had no clue where she was going as she wandered around in her hospital gown.

_'She's as stubborn as ever.'_ Ryan thought as he watched her. The pixie girl winced as she stopped to lean against a stone - wall for breath.

"...I'm n...not...not...not...weak..." She whispered as she slid down the wall and closed her eyes. He followed her closely, but not enough that she would sense him.

"...I knew it." He said as he couldn't bear to watch her from afar. Angela tried to get up but couldn't move a muscle, making her very frustrated enough to cry. She heard the same soft and kind voice close to her once more and opened her eyes to see sapphire orbs staring into her teary lavender ones.

"Found you." He said, patting her on the head as he knelt next to her.

"...Why c...can't you just leave me be?" She asked weakly as she pushed his hand away.

"You need to go back to the hospital." He said.

"No...I won't. I already escaped once. I still need to find a place to l...live." She panted.

"...Then why don't you go back home?"

"...I won't go back home." She said bluntly as she tried to grab hold of the wall behind her.

"...Then go back to the hospital." He said, trying to help her up.

"...No!" She pulled away from him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Ryan asked. Angela looked away from him.

"...Because."

"Why?"

"...I don't need anyone."

"So you only want to live alone then?" It was getting harder to keep up his patience with her, but he didn't want her to be alone on the streets...not after last time.

"...What...y...y...you expect me to live with you? HA!" Ryan coolly stepped back away from her.

"Fine then, you wanna be alone, even when somebody tries to help you? Fine."

"... That's right! Leave! I don't need you!" She angrily glared through her tears at the ground as she heard Ryan poof away. As the tear slid down her cheek, it was joined togther with a drop of rain. She looked up, and realized that she was all alone once more. It started raining a little at first, but the clouds moved in quickly and became a storm cloud, including thunder and lightning.

Angela winced in slight fear at the sound of thunder being dangerously close to her. She shivered in the cold and pulled her jacket close to her body as the rain started soaking her. She finally got up slowly and continued wandering around rather painfully for a few more hours before collasping to the ground in exhaustion. She saw a few fairies grinning maliciously at her.

"...H...HAPPY NOW?" She cried before she passed out. But Ryan had poofed back to Cosmo and Wanda's fish bowl, so he never heard her. As he entered the castle, he couldn't help but think,

_'She's doomed.'_


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Of Hearts And Mirrors  
Ch.4-Mixed Feelings**

Ryan sighed as he sat at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked as she entered with a pot of flowers.

"...There was some pixie girl being so stubborn...I wanted to help her, but she ended up being beaten up by thugs. I rescued her and brought her to the hospital, but she went off on her own, telling me to go away when I offered her my help." He stared hard at the tablecloth.

"...The worst part is...she's still weak. She can't possibly survive now." Wanda placed the flowers onto the table and sat across from him.

"What's a pixie doing in Fairy World anyway?" She asked. He looked up.

"She thinks she can take over fairy world by herself, but she doesn't have a clue."

"Ah... I see...I suggest checking up on her at least..." Ryan frowned.

"Why? She'll only refuse my help."

"Well surely you won't let a little stubborness pull you down?" She smiled as she poured a cup of juice.

"I know, but she's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met." He answered.

"...And if I'm right...she'll remind you or yourself." He blinked.

"...Why do you say that Wanda?"

"Think about it...she's stubborn...you're stubborn. She refuses help...you refuse help." Wanda sipped a little at her drink before she put it down. A sense of dread fell over Ryan as he sat there.

"My bad sensors are tingling."

"...And usually your senses react when someone is in trouble...right?"

"...Yeah." 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Wanda asked, shooing him away.

-------------

A warehouse...

Angela was thrown uncermoniously into a room as the fairies cackled and surveyed their prize on the floor. They leered at the unconcious pixie girl. One of them got out a switchblade and smirked at their reflection.

"Oy, the boss was right...she is a pretty little thing. Too bad he didn't have his way with her before that one little fairy beat him up."

"Right boys...so what say we teach this little pixie a lesson in recieving help from that fairy? Do you think she'll look good in red?" He snickered. They slowly surrounded her.

"What should we do to her first? Cut her now, or wait until she wakes up and hear her lovely scream? Perhaps turn her into our little toy?"

"Laddie, I have a feeling she's still innocent." Another grinned pervertedly as he slowly leaned down and licked her face.

"In that case, I claim her virginity first." Another fairy said as he started unbuttoning her hospital shirt before he was shoved away.

"Ay, not if I do." One smirked before he got on top of her and started to pull off the pajama pants she wore. Suddenly, someone kicked the fairy off Angela.

"LET HER GO! Don't make me hurt you!" Ryan yelled. The fairy gangsters laugh at him while one of them tries to drag Angela out the door. Ryan grew angry, and poofed in six lances, swinging them at the fairies. The fairies suddenly whipped out their wands and blasted him at close range. He winced a little as he planted his feet into the ground as he slid back.

"GET HIM!" The fairies attacked. He dodged their magic blasts and flipped over them, using the wind to control the spears. The fairies blocked his attacks with the hilt of their wands, but Ryan quickly swung, batting away their wands. The fairy thugs growled and flew at him, their fists ready to clobber. He did an aerial over them by running up the wall, and threw a few at them.

THUNK! He smirked as a few fairies were pinned to the wall behind them. Those he didn't pin to the wall, came after him again. Ryan backed up, twirling the spears before tripping them up as he swung them under their feet. The fairies hit the ground as he flipped backwards to Angela and landed in a fighter's stance. He smirked as he gestured for them to try again. They winced in pain before they poof away, yanking the spears out of them.

"Hey...you." When she didn't answer for more than a few seconds, he grew worried.

"Oh dear." He picked her up and poofed back to Cosmo and Wanda's fish bowl.

----------------------

"So this is the pixie girl..." Wanda murmured.

"...Ouch...she looks like she's been through hell..." Cosmo cringed at the sight of the bruises that hadn't healed on her yet.

"She needs rest." Wanda said as she noted many bandages on her. The green-haired fairy latched onto Ryan's arm.

"AGHHHHH! Don't tell me she's...she's..."

"She's fine Cosmo."

"But she's a pixieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Cosmo looked at Angela.

"A FEMALE PIXIE!"

"And she needs help." Ryan added. The pink-haired fairy sighed at the thought of someone beating up an innocent girl.

"If there's anything we can do, just ask."

"Thank you Wanda."

"...Why does she look like someone we dislike?" Cosmo pointed at the unconcious girl and shrieked a little. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"...Do you mind Cosmo?" The green-hared fairy stopped gawking.

"Fine." Cosmo was dragged away by Wanda as Timmy walked by the room and stopped. 

"Hey...who's she?" He asked, entering the bedroom.

"She's a friend."

"...Funny. I don't recall you ever bringing a stranger home and calling her a friend." Timmy pointed out.

"Well consider this a first timer."

"So...what happened to her?" He asked.

"...Some pretty ugly things."

"Anything done by you?"

"No!" Ryan protested.

"I'm just asking...she sorta...looks like a mix of Trixie and.. shudder Tootie." The pink-hatted kid shook his head to clear his mind.

"What makes you say that?" Timmy shrugged. 

"I dunno. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, so what do I know?" Angela stirred in her bed.

"Well I'll be...she's all right." Timmy said as he walked off to get something to eat. The pixie opened her eyes for the third time today.

"...I didn't need yourrrrrrr help." She slurred tiredly.

"You're not in the condition to say anything." Ryan said sternly.

"...Y...you." She muttered.

"I know."

"Why do...you c…care about me anyway?" She mumbled.

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"I never got an answer from you."

"You don't even care what I say." 

"...F...Fine how about t...this... you tell me why you care...and I'll tell you why I was even in F...Fairy World in the first place." She said.

"...I only care because I never wanted you to get hurt." 

"...Okay...fair enough...I ran away from home...I was tired of being dull and boring...I wanted to do something with my life...be someone else for once...go places...meet new people. ...In a nutshell...be a fairy."

"But every fairy hates y..." Ryan quickly poofed Timmy's mouth shut before he could finish his sentence, and quite possibly offend her. 

"...And that's what makes me determined to live amongst them...I'm willing to risk my life...so that they could at least acknowledge I'm not like other pixies..."

"Wow, you actually want to be a fairy?"

"...At least enough to be accepted. But you don't know how I feel." Ryan felt as if he could connect with Angela as he heard her words. Like they were trying to achieve a goal that seemed too large for one person to complete themselves. But if they helped each other...

"...I know how it feels." He quietly said. Timmy blinked in a very confused way. Surely Angela and Ryan had nothing in common...

"...Okay then, tell me." Angela mumbled.

"...Nobody respects me because I can't fly, I want to be accepted too like the rest of them." He turned, showing his torn wings to her. She cringed at the thought of someone hurting this fairy, that she had to do something to help take both their minds off it. But she found herself reaching out and touching the wings sadly, feeling guilty inside.

"...My name is Angela Sanderson... " She finally spoke, taking her hand away from his wings.

"My name is Ryan." The fairy responded, holding his hand out.

"...It's nice to meet you...and thank you..." She said softly as she shook it.

"Same with you, and no problem." He smiled at her.

"...Look at that...they hated each other...now they 're nice to each other!" Cosmo said in disbelief.

"Cosmo, they didn't hate each other...they were just stubborn." Wanda said.

"...Oh."

"...Er...hi. I'm Timmy Turner! This is my fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda!" The pink-hatted kid greeted.

"Hello!" They said happily.

"...Hey...you're that kid that my brother and HP went up against." Angela said, poinitng at him.

"Whoa...you're Sanderson's sister? COOL! Albeit a bit creepy, considering that I didn't even know there were girl pixies." Timmy said sheepishly. Angela chuckled.

"...And it's nice to meet you too." Ryan smiled again. Cosmo noticed the look on Ryan's face and nudged him secretly.

"Hey hey...what's with that smile?"

"What?"

"You think I wouldn't notice? You were smiling at her...and you usually don't smile unless something pleases you!"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"...Honestly...you don't need to lie." Cosmo smirked as he crossed his arms.

"...What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, frowning a bit.

"...Really. I know that you'll deny it, but seriously...you seem to care about that girl." Cosmo said, both of them watching Angela laugh at a joke Timmy told.

"...I was concerned for her safety." Ryan mumbled.

"We watched you be concerned for others...and none of them come close to her."

"...I helped many people closely." Ryan replied.

"But you never smiled once." Cosmo pointed out.

"...I was just happy to see her smile."

"Ah, because it's rare for pixies to show feelings, eh?" The fairy couldn't help but glance at Angela before back to Cosmo.

"...I guess." He shrugged.

"Uh huh...righttttttt." Cosmo snickered, causing Ryan to sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"...Psst! If you want any advice...ask Wanda." He smiled before walking away to talk to Angela. Ryan bit his lower lip, trying to decide whether or not to listen to Cosmo. But his feet had a mind of its own as he found himself walking to Wanda.

"Psst...Wanda."

"Hmm?" She asked, looking through her medical supplies. Ryan told himself that he wouldn't dare ask about anything that had to do with his feelings, but he failed miserably as he opened his mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" He said quietly.

"Sure." 

"What do I do when..."He stopped a little, figuring out how to word his concern without giving anything away. 

"...Somebody likes somebody else?"

"...You mean that a friend of yours likes someone?" Wanda asked. 

"Eh...something like that." He shrugged. Wanda rummaging and stood up.

"Okay...well...your friend should tell her that he likes her."

"Yeah?" 

"And then maybe she'll admit liking him back." 

"What else should that person do?"

"They should be caring and sincere...if he truly liked her...he'll respect her feelings and know when to be there for her."

"Ok." He turned to leave, but Wanda spoke up again.

"And one last thing...it doesn't hurt to find out what she likes..." 

"O...kay..." He mumbled. She paused and studied him a bit.

"...Mind if I ask why you're asking me about this?" She asked.

"...He needed a friend to help him and I don't know anything about it myself."

"...You're a good friend, Ryan. ...I'm sure you'll find your special someone." 

"I hope so."

"Well, time for Timmy to be off to school."

"Okay." They poofed away, leaving Angela alone with Ryan.

"Uh..." 

"A...Awkward..." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah. " There was a moment of silence as the fairy and pixie tried to avoid looking at each other in the face. But the silence would eventually shatter as Angela spoke up again. 

"...I...I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" She looked at the bedspread like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"...For being such a bitch to you earlier..." She mumbled.

"That's ok, we didn't know each other well."

"...I know that, but I didn't want anyone to find out how different I was...I thought if I acted snooty, they'd leave me alone." She admitted.

"You should be who you really are." He advised.

"...But that's the thing...I don't want to be who I am." She softly said as she hugged herself tightly.

"Because you're afraid of getting hurt?" He asked. Angela looked up.

"...How'd you know?"

"...I just have that feeling." He said.


	5. These Are My Confessions

**Of Hearts And Mirrors  
Ch.5-These Are My Confessions**

A/N: There's a plot afoot! Still don't own FOP.

---------------

"...Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"I hate holding grudges." Ryan answered. Angela looked back down at the bed and bit her lower lip, trying not to cry.

"You ok?" He asked as he gently patted her back. Angela shook her head. He frowned a little.

"You sure?"

"...You're the first person to actually see who I really am..." she replied softly.

"I am?" Angela nodded.

"Wow." Said Ryan softly and a little surprised.

"...I didn't mean to call you all sorts of names…it's just that...I didn't want you to see who I was." She explained.

"It's ok." He said.

"...I...have something to confess..."

"What is it?" He asked in concern.

"...I know that it seems a bit sudden...and we just met...but..."

"...Yes?" Ryan asked her. Angela buried her face in her hands, her voice muffled.

"I...I thought you hated me for the way I treated you." For some odd reason, he wanted her to say something else, but he quickly pushed to the back of his mind and decided to forget about it.

"...If I hated you...I never would've come for your aid."

"...But..."

"...What is it?"

"...You probably would've done it for anyone else." She mumbled.

"But...not the way how I saved you."

"...I was unconscious half the time." Ryan shrugged.

"I still wanted to save you."

"But still...you could've left there. Most people would've." She glanced.

"I would never leave people like that." He answered.

"...Once again..t...t...t...thank you..." she said softly and nervously.

"N...no problem." Angela threw herself at him suddenly, making him blush once more.

"...Can I stay with you? ...Please? I realized how wrong I was not to recieve help from you." A million things seemed to jumble into his head as her words registered. One: it looks like she was serious about not going back home, two: it was a good chance to get to know her more, and three: it would be nice for someone around his age to hang out with...someone that he could maybe bond with...no...that was silly...she'd probably resist as usual.

"...Yes...you can." He finally said. Angela smiled at him.

"Thanks...so...where do I sleep?"

"...In Ryan's room, of course!" Cosmo said happily, poking his head into the room.

"What the?" Ryan jumped a little at the green fairy's sudden appearance.

"...I don't want to impose..." Angela said kindly.

"Nonsense! He'll be happy to let you sleep in his room! ...With him." Cosmo glanced at Ryan.

"...Right?"

"Uh..." Ryan started.

"B...But I don't...you see...I...don't want to kick him out of his own room. I'm...fine where I'm at." She stammered.

"But that's his bed you're in." Angela gulped.

"...Maybe I should go somewhere else?" She shakingly got up from the bed.

"Uh..." Angela started walking towards the door but stumbled a little.

"You ok?"

"...I think I'm gonna find somewhere else to sleep."

"where would you like to sleep?"

"Anywhere." Angela shrugged.

"Ah, but what if she needs help? She's needs someone to watch her until she gets better." Cosmo added.

"I'll watch her." Ryan volunteered.

"W...what? N...no I'm fine...I..."

"Back to bed." Angela opened her mouth to protest.

"...But...Ryan...do something...I don't want to take over your bed." She whined a little.

"It's ok, I'll poof up another one." He assured her.

"NO!" Cosmo and Angela stared and blinked at each other.

"What?"

"She means that she's willing to share the bed." Angela elbowed Cosmo in the side, glaring at him.

"Oh..."

"So...uh...have fun." Cosmo dashed away. Angela laughed nervously.

"T...That idiot..he thinks I want to sleep with you."

"Yeah. Heheheh. That's dumb, huh?" said Ryan as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Angela couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Angela started peeling off the bandages.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..." She smiled a little, trying to peel off the bandage on her head. Ryan watched her struggle before he offered to help her.

"...No..." She started, but remembered his words and gave in.

"O...okay." Ryan helped take the bandages off her head and absently stroked her hair afterwards.

"How's that?" He asked tenderly. Angela didn't object, but rather tilted her head down.

"How's the bump?" He looked it over, and saw that the swelling from where the rock hit had gone down.

"It's ok." Angela suddenly lifted up her head and accidentally smacked the top of her head to his jaw.

"Ow!" She hissed as the bump throbbed with pain.

"Ooof!" He cringed. Ryan rubbed his jaw a little.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah.. I guess." She rubbed the top of her head before she realized that she was close to him and blushed a little. A delightful scent wafted to her nostrils, and she couldn't help but sniff. It was a type of scent where it made her extremely comfortable and at ease. Before she knew it, Angela reached out with a hand and buried her face in his shirt absently, making Ryan blush once more. She stood there for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing, and looked up in embarrassment.

"...Uh...eh heh..I...uh..like your cologne. ...It smells good." She stammered.

"Thanks." He grinned. Angela studied his facial features, and happened to be mesmerized by his clear blue eyes. He noticed her staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"...Just looking...what's wrong with that?" Ryan lifted his hand and ruffled her hair.

"...Nothing." He said as he gently pulled away from her and started walking away.


	6. The Masquarade Ball

Of Hearts And Mirrors  
Ch.6- The Masquarade Ball

A/N: Very sweet chapter.

-------------------

"...You look tired...didn't you get any sleep last night?" Wanda asked as Angela appeared in the kitchen doorway. The pixie rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Apparently no...because Ryan kept kicking the bed." She said, glaring at him as he walked past her and headed for the bathroom.

"You said you wanted me to sleep on the floor, right? I did that."

"But you kept kicking the foot of the bed!"

"You flop around like a fish! I couldn't get any sleep because you keep moving!" He snapped.

"I can't help it if I move around in my sleep!" She yelled back. Wanda shook her head. It seemed that they would never stop arguing. She was about to break their little fight apart, when Cosmo poofed in.

"Look! We got an invitation to a masquarade ball!" Cosmo said happily as he waved an envelope around.

"A masquarade ball?" Angela asked as she stopped hitting Ryan.

"It's a costume ball commemorating his 1,300th birthday." Cosmo read. Angela let out a snort.

"What kind of morons hold a costume ball for some bratty fairy prince?" All three fairies glanced at her.

"...Oh...sorry." She mumbled as she poured a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. Ryan turned back to the invitation and read the rest.

"It says 'fairies only'...and the holders of this invitation may invite one guest." He looked up.

"You want to go?" He asked. Angela slightly blushed but hid it by looking at her cereal.

"...Oh...not really. I'm not much of a dancer." She mumbled and pinged up a carton of milk. Cosmo and Wanda nudged Ryan, urging him to convince her to go. He shrugged as if he didn't know what to say.

"Besides, it's fairies only...and I don't think any of them would be happy if I was to crash their little party." She chuckled.

"...Not to mention balls are boring." He said with a dull look. Wanda then spoke to him.

"Aw come one Ryan, I'm sure you'll have a fun time at this ball." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, its not like a creepy guy in a mask will show up and try to kill everyone with a falling chandelier." Cosmo said suddenly. Ryan looked at Cosmo thinking he was a moron.

"You sure you don't read any books Cosmo?"

"Well the only book I remember reading is the Astrophysics for morons book." Cosmo said stupidly.

"All that reading and it still didn't get some logic in to you." Ryan replied sarcastically.

--------

Ryan leaned against the balcony wall, watching everyone dance in the ballroom. He sighed and took off his mask, looking at the starry night above him. He liked to be alone to sort of gather his thoughts together.

"Angela was right...it is boring." He sighed as he closed his eyes and listened to Mozart. Thoughts of the last few days drifted through his mind, mostly about Angela and her attitude. Then again, why was he thinking about her? She wasn't that special...sure she wasn't like other pixies, but somehow, out of everyone he ever met and helped...she was starting to make an impact on his life. He wasn't sure what kind, but perhaps he could ignore it...and it would go away by itself.

"...Maybe I'll poof home and watch a movie with her." He was about to do so, when he happened to look into the ballroom, and noticed a masked girl wandering around the hall on the other side of the room. Figuring that she was lost, he put his mask back on and walked back in. He weaved his way through the crowd and headed towards the girl.

"Where am I?" Angela grumbled as she looked around the hall, dressed as Christine from 'The Phantom of The Opera.' She looked through her mask and kept looking for the ballroom. It was her first time in the palace...perhaps even the first pixie at all. She picked up her dress and walked around before she ran into a young man. What's ironic...was that he was dressed as the Phantom...

"...Are you okay?" Ryan asked as the masked girl ran into him.

"Er...yeah." She said hastily before she walked by him. He turned and watched her run into a plastic tree before he chuckled and called out,

"You're heading the wrong way." The girl adjusted her mask and snorted, walking back towards him.

"Fine...lead the way." Ryan just smiled as held out his arm.

"Shall we, milady?" The girl looked at his arm before she slowly slid her arm over his.

_'Milady? What kinda moron says that any more!'_ Angela thought as she allowed the stranger to take her to the ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?" Ryan asked as they entered the room once again. He wasn't sure if the girl wanted to, but it didn't hurt to ask. The reponse he got wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"WHAT? B...But I..I don't know how to waltz! ...I...I've got two left feet." Angela stammered to the young stranger as they made their way to the floor. The fairy smiled.

"That's okay, I can't dance either." She felt better as he put her hand on her waist and took her other hand.

"Just listen to the music." Angela found herself swept off her feet as he lead.

_'One two three, one two three...'_ Ryan thought as he managed to start waltzing without stepping on the girl's foot. The music grew louder and slightly faster, making him dance divinely.

_'What a liar! He can dance better than I ever will!'_ Angela thought. She was turned around and dipped before she was brought back up. Fairies around them watched, apparently amazed by their footwork.

_'Yikes...there's a crowd forming.'_ Ryan figured the girl was probably nervous as he was, so he decided to ask a few questions about her.

"So uh...what brings you to the ball?" He asked. Angela almost stumbled as he turned a hard right, but luckily he didn't notice.

"Well uh...at first I didn't want to go, but when I realized that I was probably going to miss the very first masquarade ball...I changed my mind. And here I am...dancing...with you."

"..I see." He said as they danced across the floor.

"And believe it or not, the guy that I'm staying with...he's sort of a jerk. He thinks he knows everything." Angela snorted. The young man spun her around before he brought her back close to him.

"Is he a genius or something?" He asked. Angela mentally frowned.

"Of course not! I mean, I'm sure he's smart, but he doesn't know a thing when it comes to girls."

"...Perhaps he cares about you."

"..Ha! That's a riot!" She laughed. Ryan found his thoughts dirfting back to Angela. This girl reminded him so much of her, it was kind of scary.

"..How come you're staying with him if you don't like him?" The girl shrugged a little.

"I don't like him...but in a way...I do."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Ryan said. The girl sighed.

"It's kind of complicated...I mean, he might be a jerk, but he's actually quite kind and cares a lot...though I'll never admit it to his face." Angela explained. They danced a little while until she glanced at the clock and gasped a little. She had to get home before Ryan, Cosmo, and Wanda did...or they'd be upset with her for sneaking out when she told them she would stay home.

"...What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he noticed the girl getting a bit flustered.

"Oh...I have to get home soon...but thank you for the dance." She said as she headed off the floor. Ryan glanced at the clock before following her.

"But it's only 11:45...surely you could stay a little longer?" The girl smiled a little.

"I wish I could...but I can't...I have someone to wait for." Angela murmured, touching his arm. The fairy sighed a little.

"I understand...go on...wait for him." As Ryan turned to leave, the girl grabbed her arm.

"Wait." She said.

"Hmm?" The girl tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"W...what was that for?" He asked. She smiled.

"That was a thank you...for listening to me." She then picked up her dress and left the room quickly, leaving Ryan slightly dazed.

_'Oh man, I can't believe I kissed that guy on the cheek.'_ Angela managed to hide by the water fountain she passed by earlier and ping away before the fairy could find her.

_'...She's gone.'_ Ryan thought as he stopped by the fountain and looked around. For the first time, he actually had fun waltzing...but it was too bad he didn't get the chance to know her name. He sat on the fountain edge, glancing at his reflection before he took his mask off and threw it in the water. He could still feel the girl's kiss lingering on his cheek...

-------------

"...So...how was it?" Angela asked as she heard Cosmo, Wanda, and Ryan poof back into the castle. She sat on the couch, watching 'American Pie' when Ryan walked in.

"...Was it boring?" She asked. The fairy just sat on the couch a few feet away from her and closed his eyes.

"Somewhat...I was wanted to leave, but there was this girl there...we danced together and talked a little." Angela narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure she was blinded by her mask." Ryan glanced at her, but wasn't in the mood to snap back.

"She was nice...kind of clumsy. I wanted to know her name...but she had to leave. Something about 'waiting for someone.' She was kind of fun, she was very mysterious, yet also a little shy." He explained. Angela lifted an eyebrow.

"Eh, probably had a taxi cab waiting and didn't want to pay a whole bunch of moola." The pixie girl turned off the TV and stretched.

"Well, good night...I'll see you in the morning." Ryan sat on the couch as she passed by him and headed towards their room. A small smile crept upon his face as he touched his cheek again.

"Thanks for the dance...Angela..."


	7. A Moment of What?

**Of Hearts and Mirrors  
Ep.7-A Moment of What?**

A/N: Quick note about Ryan: He is constantly being chased around by Trixie and Veronica, basically satire on fangirls and always going after their favorite characters. (Please check out HeartlessSlayer's DA page for more info.) This time, it's the opposite...and he doesn't like it at all. Which makes it funny. XP

--------------

Before Angela came to stay with Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy...Ryan used to have a good morning sleep. But now that she was here, he couldn't even get a wink...it was either because Angela moved around a lot during the night...or that that she was currently sparring with a punching bag. The fairy opened an eye, casting blue onto his companion before he groaned and rolled over in his blankets on the floor.

"Geez, Angela...it's too early to be making noise..." Angela said nothing but kept punching the bag in her pajamas. Ryan tried to flop onto his side and get back to sleep, but eventually he got tired of attempting to, and pulled his wand from under his pillow. Angela pulled her arm back to punch the bag, but he poofed it away, causing her to hit nothing but air. In doing so, she toppled onto the floor.

"Owwie..." She moaned as she rubbed her nose in pain. Ryan smirked before he closed his eyes.

"I warned you." Angela proceeded to the blanketed lump on the floor and pushed it lightly with her foot. She wanted to kick him or do some other bodily harm, but she wasn't mad enough to do so.

"Jerk! It's my morning activity before I start my day!" Ryan yawned.

"Then start your morning in the afternoon. I want a few more minutes of sleep..." She grabbed the blanket and pulled it, unrolling the fairy onto the carpet.

"Too bad...you woke up enough to rant about me...so stop being a lazy bum and get up." Timmy poked his head into the room as Ryan stood up.

"...Hey lovebirds...it's time to go to school." He greeted. Ryan was about to turn and snap at him that they weren't lovebirds, but he bit his tongue as he saw the interested look on Angela's face. No use trying to fix up the day..it was already ruined the moment he opened his eyes.

"...May I come?" She asked. Ryan was about to say no, but Timmy got to say something before him.

"Why not?" Ryan glanced sharply at the younger boy as he poofed into his clothes.

"...Because I don't think she'll appreciate Crocker discovering another species of magical people." He hissed between his teeth.

"Oh...well it's not like he has ever heard of pixies." Timmy pointed out.

"...That's not the point...what makes you think that Angela will be able to hide her magic powers...when pixies don't bother to disguise themselves anyway? Crocker will catch a whiff of magic, and BOOM, here comes another magic hunt. Only this time he'll be saying, PIXIES! Instead of fairies."

"But like I said, he's never heard of pixies!" Timmy argued. Ryan crossed his arms.

"She's not going, and that's that." Angela gritted her teeth before she punched him in the face.

"IDIOT FAIRY! Stop making decisions for me!" Ryan rubbed his sore jaw.

"...So says the girl that was lost in Fairy World." He muttered under his breath. She walloped him again, this time harder.

"Shut up! I hate you and your self-righteous, 'oh I'm going to save the damsel in distress! Hur hur hur! Maybe I'll get laid! Hur hur hur!' If you think I'm THAT easy, you are dead wrong."

"What? NO! I'm not like that! Why are you making such a big deal out of it!"

"Because I can make decisions on my own!" Angela yelled. Ryan was taken aback that she felt strongly independent...but that wasn't the point he was trying to make.

"...It's not brain surgery to say that I don't want you to be captured by a butterfly net by that psychotic teacher!"

"I'm not stupid enough to get captured! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Angela snarled.

"The kind that almost got herself killed by her ego if a certain someone wasn't there a few weeks ago!" Ryan snapped. She clenched her fists.

"Why are you bringing up the subject again? It's done, it's over! I'm here, and not lying in some filthy alley, dead as a doorknob!"

"..That's not the flipping point! The point is that I actually care about you enough to decide what's best for you!"

"Then damn it all, you made a mistake of rescuing me." She sneered as she walked off to use the bathroom. Timmy sat on the bed with a bowl of popcorn before he realized that he still had to go to school.

"Hey...um...mind if you poof us to school?" He asked meekly, careful not to infuriate the fairy any more than he was. Ryan glanced angrily at Angela's retreating back.

"...As long as SHE stays here." He snorted before a plunger collided with his head.

-------------

"...I am not believing this..." Ryan sighed in frustration as he found himself poofing to the school...with Angela. After their hefty argument, he just didnt want to deal with her. She reminded him too much of himself, and he couldn't remember a time where he argued that much in his life.

Suddenly, they heard fangirlish squeals...mostly going by,

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S RYAN!"

"...What the!" Angela blinked as two girls practically zoomed over to them, one of them blond and a cheerleader...the other, a brunette and looked to be the most popular girl in school. They almost tackled the poor boy to the ground, until Angela stepped in.

"...Hey...can't you see that he doesn't like being tackled?" She asked.

"Hi Ryan." Trixie greeted, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I saved you a seat at the popular kid's table if you wanted to sit with us..."

"Please...stop stalking me." Ryan groaned as Trixie and Veronica followed him into the school. Angela scowled and shook her head at the blindness of the two girls.

"There's no big deal about an airhead like him!" She yelled before she started fuming to herself. She completely forgot about Timmy until he spoke up.

"...But you seem to make one heck of a big deal about it." He slyly said. Angela gave him the famous Sanderson glare before she headed into the school with him.

"...Apparently we have a new student in our class today...her name is Angela Sanderson." Crocker said, gesturing to the uniformed girl standing beside him.

"Who is NOT...in fact, a cousin of Timmy Turner. ...But more of a friend of Ryan's who transferred here from a private school." He then gave the evil eye to them.

"FAIRIES!" He spazzed before he sat at his teacher's desk.

"Hi." She greeted, immediately getting the attention of the boys in the class. Her eye twitched at the hormones she could sense from them.

"You're pretty." They said dazedly as she starting walking down the aisle of desks.

"...Uh, thanks?" She asked. Trixie fumed to herself as she watched the new girl get all the attention from the guys. At this point, she made a mental note that Angela was officially her rival within the 5 seconds she was in the classroom. In the meantime, Ryan was having the same old problems...

"Can't you two just leave me alone?"

"Why won't you be our lover?" Veronica whined.

"...I'd rather stick my head in a beehive than be your lover." He said shortly before he stuck his head into a book and blocked out their screeching rather talently.

"But you're like, the nicest guy ever!"

'Curse my kindness...look what you have done to me.' Ryan thought. Crocker just cringed as usual at their innecessive squeals, and started to teach as soon as Angela sat next to Timmy. As soon as lunchtime came, Ryan dashed from his seat and went outside. But his few minutes of peace was shattered as Trixie and Veronica found him hiding behind a bush. He let out a cry for help as they latched onto his leg and dragged him out of hiding.

"Let go! I'll sue ya for harassment!" He threatened. The two girls just giggled before they pounced on him.

"...HELP!" Angela and Timmy were walking towards a spot on the playground when they heard noise.

"I bet that's Ryan hiding away from Trixie and Veronica." Timmy said as he headed towards that direction. Angela felt slightly upset at these words, seeing that the whole time they were in class, they just wouldn't keep their hands off the fairy boy. But determined not to let that get the best of her, after all, they were just girls...she walked past Timmy.

"...Hey Ryan, I was wondering if you'd like to..." She stopped in mid sentence as her eyes came across the two girls clinging onto Ryan like he was the last lifeboat on a sinking ship.

"Oh...you're...you're...doing something..." Angela mumbled. Ryan tried to shrug, but he was overpowered by hugs.

"I'm kinda tied up at the moment." He explained, wincing at the lack of air. The pixie girl nodded a little.

"...I can see that."

"...If you don't mind, we're busy...so when you're popular, come back later, mmmkay?" Trixie asked sweetly. ...About as sweet as a lemon.

"...I guess...I'll see you later." Angela said as she walked away. Ryan couldn't help but feel guilty, but the feeling was wrenched away as he once again was locked in a battle to pry them off him. He didn't see the pained look on her face as she joined Timmy again.

"...Is something wrong?" Timmy asked. Angela shook her head.

"N..Not at all."

----------

Ryan hadn't been able to talk nor see Angela, because she was totally immersed in the school activites. Eventually he would find the guilty feeling in him deepen as the peacefulness that usually was in the castle...shatter on impact the moment their eyes met once more.

"...Have fun today?" Angela asked flatly as she walked past him, heading toward the movie room. Ryan scratched his head in confusion. Why was she acting snooty all of a sudden?

"...Well...no...I didn't." He answered plainly. Both of them were trying not to dare each other to bring up the subject of what happened today...but it popped up out of nowhere.

"...You seemed rather shocked that anyone pays attention to you." She said coolly. The fairy put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned against a nearby wall.

"I don't like that type of attention...it gives me the creeps." He muttered. Angela stopped but didn't turn around.

"...You're a ladies' man, aren't you?" Ryan blinked, wondering why she said that out of nowhere.

"If you think that being hounded by two girls is fun...then you are definitely a pixie." He joked. The pixie girl didn't see the humor in it and continued walking down the hall after a few minutes.

"Hey wait...I didn't mean it like that...I thought you were joking with me." He said, following her. The pixie girl kept walking, trying to lose him within the many rooms of the castle, but Ryan was locked onto her like a missile.

"..Are you avoiding me?" He asked as they passed through the main hall where Cosmo and Wanda's wands were stored.

"..No." She mumbled as she headed towards the bedroom. Before she could disappear into it, Ryan finally reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her around.

"It seems like it." Angela shook her head.

"I'm not avoiding you! I just feel extremely uncomfortable right now." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"...Uncomfortable? How? Tell me...maybe I can help you with a problem you have?" He asked softly. Angela shook her head harder before she yanked her hand away from him.

"I don't have a problem! ...Just...just leave me alone!" Ryan let her go and stepped back a little.

"...All right...I'll leave you be...just...stop trying to avoid looking at me. Am I really that horrible to look at?" Angela didn't say anything, nor turn her head.

"...Please...all I ask is that you look straight into my eyes...and tell me what is wrong." She slowly looked up, slightly trembling.

"...Today, when I saw those two girls hanging all over you...I couldn't help but feel angry...but the thing was, they didn't do anything to me...it was like, I didn't like what they were doing...and I don't know why..." He studied her before it slowly dawned on him.

"...Angela, are you...experiencing jealousy for the first time?" A horrified look came over her before she pushed past Ryan and shut the bedroom door in his face.


	8. Drawn Together

**Of Hearts and Mirrors  
Ep.8-Drawn Together**

A/N: Tommy John is a famous fairy DJ for Fairy World. Belongs to my good friend Tooboy92484 on DA. Check his page out as well!

----------------

"...You okay?" He asked as he knocked on the door. He got no answer, and knocked again.

"Angela, can you please open the door?" He only heard muffles through the door.

"What?" More muffles.

"...I can't understand you...open the door." There was more muffles, this time accompanied by a loud stereo, which was blasting 'Ms. New Booty'. He cringed at the bass before he started banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! Don't make me blast it open!" He yelled over the music. When he didn't get an answer, he finally got out his wand and aimed it at the door. A blast of magic came out, but for some reason, it bounced back and turned him into a burgundy-colored chicken. BU-KAW! Good thing Cosmo wasn't around to put him in a pot and pass him off as chicken noodle soup.

"...What the?" He made his way to the door and pecked at it.

"...She's smart...she put a magic shield up." He said, impressed. He picked his wand with the beak and turned himself normal again. He went into thinking mode, trying to figure out how to break the sheild. It was some powerful pixie magic...and was certainly strongest when the user's emotions was flaring up.

"...What to do...what to do..." He then thought of his 'Drawn Together' DVD sitting on the TV in his room. He wasn't sure if she watched that show...but he had nothing to lose. He knocked on the door once again.

"Hey, Angela! If you're going to be stuck in our room all day, then you might as well watch my DVD!" He yelled through the door. The music shut off, but the magic shield was still up...

-----------------

The pixie girl sighed as she floated down the sidewalks of Fairy World holding a bag full of groceries. Shopping usually made her feel better...and not many things did.

"...I wonder if he knows I'm even in the room..." She thought as she recalled pinging out of the room as soon as he went away. She felt slightly guilty at leaving like that, but she needed to sort out her feelings before attempting to talk to anyone without bursting out in hysterical wailing. She sighed and continued floating, until she ran into someone. Angela found herself and the stranger knocked to the ground, the bag spilling its contents onto the ground.

"Oh my, my bad." Angela shook her head as she looked at the fairy who ran into her. He had brown hair a slightly darker shade, a blue Cardinals Jersey, and wore a red visor.

"No, my fault...i wasn't watching where I was going." She mumbled as she got up and dusted off her clothes.

"My fault, I did the same. You okay there kiddo?" He replied as helped clean her up. Angela waved her hand, magicking the bag into her arms.

"Oh yeah, just fine." She shifted the bag to her other arm and held out a hand.

"My name's Angela. Sorry about that." He took her hand and shook it warmly.

"I'm Tommy John, I just got off work and didn't see ya there." He said sheepishly. She blinked for a couple of seconds.

"...Where do you work?"

"W-A-N-D 670. I just got done with my music and entertainment show."

"...Oh, you're a radio DJ? Interesting." The pixie girl said, sounding a little uninterested. He didn't hear her tone of voice as he rambled on.

"Yes I am. I'm pretty well known for it, and I'm kinda bad at modesty." He snickered a little nervously, causing her to stop walking and look at him, a hand on her hip.

"Hmm...I don't think you're popular in Pixies, Inc."

"I assume you're from there." Tommy John said, smiling at her. Angela scowled a little at her gray school uniform.

"Is it that obvious?" TJ could see that she was starting to be a little miffed at sticking out like a sore thumb amongst a species of magical folk that hated her own. He lifted up both hands in explaination.

"I don't have a problem with the pixies. I try to to be friends with all. That's why I panicked after I ran into ya." He grinned. She studied him for a few seconds before she spoke in a suspicious tone.

"Oh." TJ scuffed his toe on the sidewalk, wondering how to voice his next words. Casual? Friendly? Some tone that won't make her think he was trying to hit on her?

"...I know you got the groceries, but would you like to grab a bite to eat? It's the least I can do to make up for the run-in." He twitched his foot nervously. Angela smirked a little, deciding that this was a fine opportunity for free food.

"Sounds great...I guess you're not that bad...for a fairy." Angela smirked.

"Hmmmm?" The visor-wearing fairy got a confused look on his face as she turned away from him and started floating again.

"...Oh nothing. Just rambling." TJ followed her down the sidewalk. He realized that there was something different comparing her to the other pixies he'd been around, but he wasn't sure.

"I see you as a fun pixie." He observed. Angela lifted an eyebrow, wondering if he was beeing a little TOO nice. He seemed sort of...like a stalker type...

"And how would you know that? What if I'm putting on a show?" Tommy John shrugged.

"Either way, you're the funnest and friendliest pixie I've ever met." Angela snorted.

"I'm guessing you only say that to the girls you meet for the first time?"

"What you see is what you get..." Tommy John held his arm out.

"...Shall we dine and discuss?" Angela looked at her bag, then at his arm.

"...I dunno...I think I have homework to do for the Pixie Academy...it's my last year..so they pile up the work on me."

"That's never good. My last year was slacker central. That cooking class was a life-saver." Tommy John said to himself.

"...So I guess I'll have to pass..."

"That's OK then." TJ mumbled as he looked down. Angela looked back at him, wondering how to explain to this fairy that she wasn't really much of associating herself with the folk of Fairy World. But it would be nice if she could have another friend her age other than Ryan.

"...Welll...I do have straight A's...and I'm graduating with high honors...I guess I could slack up a little." Tommy John looked up.

"Really? You've got a good mind up there." Angela chuckled and shrugged.

"I could use a break from studying..."

"Excellent. What's sounding good to you?"

"...Doesn't matter really."

"I know a good coffee shop nearby."

"Okay. I could use some caffeine. Tommy John held his arm out again.

"Shall we my new friend?" Angela looked at him before she agreed.

"All right. She slipped her arm through his as Tommy John poofed the two to the Crown 'n Caffeine.

-------------------

"You okay? Can I come in?" Ryan asked as he knocked on the door again.

"Go away."

"Look, I understand that pixies don't show their feelings too well, but you're not like everyone else..." He said.

"You're just saying that."

"...I'm not...I'm telling the truth."

"Liar."

"You can call me what you like, but I know I..." He started.

"That doesn't taste like chicken." Ryan's brow furrowed.

"What does chicken have to do with..."

"Shave the whales!"

"...Wait a second..." The fairy gripped the doorknob and opened it, revealing an empty room, and Angela nowhere in sight. A small tape recorder sat on the bed. He picked up the recorder and stopped it in the middle of, 'Go away! I'm trying to sleep!' He stared at it, before he noticed that there were his bedsheets tied together and thrown out the window.

"...She tricked me!" He dropped the object on the ground and ran out the door, zooming past Timmy.

"Hey dude, what's the rush?" He asked. Ryan ran back to him and jogged in place.

"That pixie girl locked herself inside my room, but she pinged away, and I don't know where she is!" Timmy shrugged.

"Maybe she went back home?"

"...Course not...she said it herself...'I don't want to go home.' That idiot! GAH! Where is she?" He looked around, his eye twitching.

"...Chill, Ryan. It'll be okay...just calm down." Timmy said to the twitching fairy boy.

"How can I keep calm Timmy?" Ryan panicked.

"That girl is just so rambuncious! She's like a 2 year old that you have to keep an eye on constantly. If anything happened to her I'll never forgive myself!"

"Oh...why?" Timmy asked. Ryan blinked a couple of times.

"...I don't know why I said that." Timmy shrugged.

"Why not look for her?" He suggested.

"She could be anywhere!" Ryan protested. The pink-hatted boy grinned.

"Be a man."

"Says you, Timmy." He muttered as he headed out the door.

----------

"Interesting." Angela said boredly as Tommy John continued talking about himself. She stirred her coffee and wondered if he was ever gonna shut up.

"But enough about me...what do you think about me?" He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"...I think you're the most interesting person in the whole world, Tommy John. ...I never met a person who could talk about himself for three hours straight." Angela smiled sarcastically. The fairy DJ didn't realize he was being made fun of as he added a ton of sugar to his cup and stirred. She wrinkled her nose at the amount.

"Why thanks, it's a talent." He grinned. She merely stared at him before the sound of thunder reached her ears. She glanced outside and saw that a rainstorm started up.

"Another rainstorm? That's the second time in two weeks." She slightly winced at the noise outside the window before Tommy John noticed.

"Afraid of a little storm?" He asked in concern. The pixie girl shrugged.

"I was just remembering a little thing that happened to me when it was raining outside." She said. Tommy John pushd his cup aside and leaned forward.

"Ooh, sounds interesting. What happened?" She shrugged again.

"Nothing much...you know how I told you about the fairy that was staying with Cosmo and Wanda?" She asked.

"Ryan? What about him?" Angela relayed the events of a few days ago to him, making sure to leave out the slightest detail that there was anything starting between them.

"I see...you guys have some sort of grudge against each other?" Angela snorted.

"Hardly...hating each other is more like it." Tommy John sat back in his chair.

"So he tries to help you, but you refuse and end up in trouble, and he rescues you. You both start arguing...but you guys end up living together?"

"It's horrible to be living under the same roof, let alone in a room with him." She stiffly said. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, you mean to tell me...despite the fact you're a pixie...an enemy of ours...you're staying in the same castle with a couple of fairies and a pink hatted boy who numerous times thwarted HP's plans to take over Fairy World?"

"...Yes...?" She said, wondering what he was going on about.

"And you're pursuing a hidden yet forbidden romance with a fairy?" Angela finally stood up in protest.

"Romance? Who said anything about ROMANCE? You know very well that it's stated in the rules, 'Fairy and Pixie relationships aren't allowed'!" She snarled. Tommy John threw up his hands.

"Easy there..I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized. She looked at him before she calmly sat back down.

"I'm not even supposed to be here at all in the first place, let alone talking to a fairy." She muttered.

"It's okay...I know the owner...he's cool with it. It's just that I happen to know a hybrid, since you brought up the whole, 'pixie-fairy forbidden love' thingy." Tommy John assured her. She slowly looked up.

"You know my nephew?" Tommy John looked surprised.

"You're Angel's aunt? I kinda figured you were related to that carrot top since you guys have the same last name." Angela sighed.

"Then you must know that Angel is Cosmo and Wanda's grandson." Tommy John nodded.

"Small world, huh? Y'know, I always wondered what Sanderson's side of the family was like after I met Angel. That carrot top is one heck of a character to be around...not to mention a schizo too." Angela sighed again.

"Yeah...I'm kinda bit paranoid after my brother's wife was exiled from Fairy World for marrying my brother. HP was a bit steamed about the rules about those kinda things being broken, but he at least managed to get over it and accept it."

"Unlike Jorgen Von Steroids." The DJ finished.

"...Yeah...so you know Charmy?" She asked. Tommy John shrugged.

"A little...from what I've read in the tabloids and what I heard from Cosmo and Wanda. But there is good news."

"Good news?"

"Yeah. Jenna Von Strangle, Angel's girlfriend...she managed to convince her dad to lift up the exile on Angel's mom...so I guess she's allowed back in Fairy World...but not for a while. Maybe a few more years."

"That's great." Angela smiled. He playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Keep that smile on ya. You look better like that." Tommy John drained the rest of his cup and looked at his watch.

"Ooh, I gotta go. See ya later, new best friend!" She blinked in confusion.

"...What?" But he poofed away before she could say another word.

----------------------

"...Where is she?" He muttered to himself as he walked through Fairy World dressed in a raincoat. He had looked everywhere for the pixie, and Fairy World seemed logical.

"...Oh..I can't see with all this rain." Angela complained as she left the cafe. She totally forgotten that she didn't know her way around FW, let alone at nighttime. She was soaked to the bone, and was very unhappy. The only lights that were on were the street lamps, the roads deserted, the only fairies around were getting out from the storm. Ryan looked around before he spotted a lone figure on the other side of the street, near the 'Crown and Caffeine.'

"...There she is." He sighed in relief. He was glad to have found her that he forgotten his irritation and started walking towards her. They both met under a street lamp, before he noticed that she was drenched from the rain. Ryan held the umbrella over Angela's head.

"...Hey...you're gonna get a cold standing in the rain like that." She turned and saw the fairy boy.

"Oh, i...it's you." Her teeth chattered from the cold as the rain pelted down around them.

"Yeah. I noticed you left me a little gift back in the room." He said.

"Oh t...that...one of my little tricks." She smirked. He just smiled and shook his head.

"That won't fool me next time." Angela lifted an eyebrow in question when the sound of thunder startled her. She buried her face in his raincoat and shivered. Despite his better judgement...he pulled her close to him so that their bodies touched. She didn't feel cold anymore as he warmed her up in his arms.

"Let's go home and get you changed out of those wet clothes. Hot cocoa fine with you?" Ryan asked as he looked at her. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and nodded.

"Sounds great. Lead the way." On their way to the rainbow bridge, they laughed and splashed around in the puddles. It felt like they were the only two people in the entire world...and they were fine and dandy with that.


	9. Hearts A Flutter And Such

**Of Hearts And Mirrors  
****Ch.9-Hearts A Flutter And Such**

A/N: Still don't own FOP, but I do own the plot, Angel (half pixie, half fairy), and Angela. Holly (a half fairy, half anti fairy) belongs to Supertoilet, Ryan belongs to HeartlessSlayer. Enjoy!

---------------

"...Mind telling me why you ran out on me like that?" Ryan asked as he sat next to Angela and handed her a mug full of hot cocoa.

"Needed to think about a few things." She said as she pulled the blanket around her tighter. A fire roared in the huge fireplace across the room, making it toasty and warm.

"Like what?" He asked before he shut his mouth and opened it again.

"...Sorry...I didn't meant to pry into your business." Angela waved it off.

"It's okay...I just went out to think when I met this guy named Tommy John. He wouldn't stop talking about himself, but he's pretty cool. I made my first new friend tonight." Ryan felt a twinge inside but ignored it.

"Oh, him? Yeah he's a radio DJ. We don't really get along but it's okay." He stared into the fire, his hands clasped together.

"In fact, I really don't have much friends around Fairy World except for a few close ones, since I don't get much respect from the other fairies...so it's not like I expect any from you. Besides...unlike me, you don't really know anyone around Fairy World..." He added. Angela put down her mug and looked at him.

"...I respect you." Startled to hear that coming from a pixie, of all people...he managed a smile.

"Thanks...but it's not like it's gonna make up for all the discrimination against me. 'm hoping that they'd at least come to their senses and figure out that I'm not a such a bad guy..." Angela shrugged as she scooted closer to him and leaned against him. He slowly put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know how it feels like everyone is against you. It's like being isolated from the rest of the world, nobody helping you when you're in need of someone..." Angela started.

"...Nobody there to tell you everything's gonna be all right..." Ryan whispered.

"...Nobody to comfort you when things seem bleak and hopeless..."

"...Nobody backing you up when there's trouble coming..."

"...Nobody to dry your tears when you're sad..."

"...Nobody...to kiss when you're in...love..." They looked at each other in surprise as the same words came out of their mouths.

"...Especially my nephew, he knows how it feels...because he's a hybrid..." She whispered sadly as she looked at him.

"...Hybrid?" Ryan murmured as they found themselves slowly leaning in...

"...Could you mean..." Their lips almost touched...

"...Angel?" PING!

"...Whoa. You know my aunt?" Ryan jerked away from Angela as a curly orange-haired boy appeared in the living room, right behind the couch they were sitting on.

"..Holy crap...Angel! What are you doing here!" Ryan asked nervously as he scooted away from Angela. The hybrid blinked as he removed his sunglasses, revealing bright cheerful orange eyes.

"Didn't you know? I'm visiting my Grandpa and Grandma. I thought I told you." The fairy blinked.

"...Not that I know of." Angel shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. He noticed Angela.

"...You do realize that Dad, Gramps, and Gran have been looking for you for the past few weeks? They freaked out when you ran away. Boy, aren't they gonna be shocked when they find you here on Earth." He grinned.

_'Has it really been that long?'_ Ryan wondered. Angela snorted.

"I'm not going back, and how did you know I was here?" She asked. Angel shrugged again.

"The whole, 'I wanna be free like a fairy,' thing is so old school. And besides, Tommy John told me when we ran into each other by Carl Poofy Pants High School. At first I thought he was being nutso, but I guess he was right."

"...I see." Angela mumbled, reminding herself to pummel the DJ if she saw him again. Just then, Cosmo and Wanda walked into the living room.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Angel hugged both of them before Timmy followed in.

"Hey squirt. Looks like I'm in the lead 6 to 4." He greeted by ruffling his hair. Timmy scowled.

"Why aren't you dead by flying squirrels yet?" Angel smirked at him.

"Because I'm their friend."

"Well figures! You're a nut, so of course they'll like you." Timmy smirked back before he bolted away.

"Come back and say that to my face, you little whelp!" Angel shouted as he charged after him. Wanda sighed.

"They made a bet about how many squirrels would come after them the last time Angel was here." Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"So far they're about equal, except for the the whole, 6 and 4 numbers." Ryan groaned and leaned back.

"Of course...it's never any calmer around the house every time Angel comes over." Angela just blinked and wondered what went on in the castle.

"...I see Angela came back safe...not like I'm saying your ability to convince people to come back is getting rusty..." Wanda added to Ryan's scowl. Cosmo nudged Wanda.

"Of course, they're starting to become an ITEM..." He snickered. Both fairy and pixie stood up in shock.

"We're not an item, because of the rules of both worlds!" They shouted before they stared at each other. They turned away from each other.

"...But when have your family ever followed the rules? Where do you think Angel came from? Obviously not from an acorn." Ryan said slyly. Angela glared at him.

"Whatever my family does, it's not of your business." She shot. Angel came back in to the room holding Timmy by his shirt.

"How long have they been like this?" He asked. Wanda glanced at a watch.

"Oh, for quite a while now...since June 14th..." He dropped Timmy and started calculating in his mind, ignoring the "OUCH!" from him.

"So...about three to four weeks?" The pink-haired fairy nodded. Cosmo puzzled over another argument heating up between Ryan and Angela.

"...Do you guys hate each other or what?" The pixie pointed at the fairy boy.

"He's an inconsiderate jerk!" Ryan pointed back at Angela.

"She's an annoying brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Seems like it." He taunted. They both stuck out their tongues at each other before Angel interfered.

"Guys, why don't you save it for later? There's obviously attraction between the two of you." He said calmly. They blushed before turning away.

"You're still crazy as usual, Angel." Angela muttered. Ryan snorted.

"For once, I agree with the pixie." Silence overwhelmed the room for a second when there was a poof. A girl with brown hair, brown eyes, with fairy and anti wings, merely glanced at Ryan and Angela for a brief second before she announced,

"I'm here!" She glanced again.

"...It seems that Ryan has a girlfriend!" She glanced once more.

"Who is a pixie even though I don't know who she is!" She glanced one more time.

"..And that I didn't think he's ever find the one for him, but here we are...a couple of misfits together, thought I'd encourage it...because they're a cute couple!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" They yelled at her.

"...You're not? Holly asked flatly.

"Not that I know of!" Angela scowled.

"...Oh." She said disappointedly. Ryan smirked as he poked Holly shoulder.

"...Don't make me mention you-know-who..." He smirked. Holly looked flabbergasted as she tried to deny it.

"T..there's nothing going on between Kreoss and I! I swear!"

"I never said anything about Kreoss. Is there something you're not telling us?" Ryan smirked. Holly shrieked and tried to hit him with a shoe.

"NOTHING WHATSOEVER!"

"I got some blackmail! I got some blackmail! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He sang as he pranced around the room before Holly finally leapt up and kicked him in the face. CRASH! They turned to see a hole in the wall with an unconcious Ryan and a blushing Holly.

"Eh heh...did I do that?" She asked. Angel blinked and remembered something.

"...Did I mention Holly's staying too?" Cosmo and Wanda sighed at their grandson's forgetfulness as they sat on the couch and wondering what the next few months was going to be like...


	10. A Million Pieces

**Of Hearts and Mirrors  
****Ch.10-A Million Pieces**

A/N: Things usually get worse before they get better...still don't own FOP or my friends' OC's...

------------------

"Street carnival?" Angela asked confusingly.

"Yeah, it's September, isn't it?" Timmy asked as Cosmo and Wanda poofed into dogs while Holly and Angel were his backpack and wristwatch. Ryan was going to stay as a human and act as Timmy's family member.

"You wanna come?" The pixie blinked.

"Do I have to disguise myself?" Timmy shrugged as he headed for the fronr door.

"Depends...Sanderson and HP didn't bother to in front of Flappy Bob, so why should you?" Ryan shook his head.

"You keep forgetting that there's still Crocker around."

"I guess you're right..better safe than sorry." Timmy agreed. Angela stood there.

"Uh...what do I do?" She blushed slightly. Everyone blinked.

"You never turned into a human before?" Wanda asked. Angela shook her head.

"...We don't learn that in the Pixie Academy...it's considered 'fun'." They groaned and realized that pixies were still dull and boring and disliked fun.

"I'll teach you then." Ryan volunteered.

"...You can?" Angel asked.

"It's not too hard, right?" The fairy boy asked.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Wanda smirked.

"Chicken? WHERE?" Cosmo looked around. After a few minutes of magic gone awry, Angela managed to learn how to be human. Even if she kept stumbling around the room and forgetting to breathe every now and then.

"I think I got it!" She smiled before she ran into a wall.

"...Blame Canada!" Angel said, pointing at the "teacher."

"...Great." Ryan muttered. At the carnival, she was in awe, seeing that she never really been to one. Timmy, the fairies and hybrid spent a majority of the time pointing out the sights and what fun games to play, and basically teaching her human stuff.

"Just don't eat yellow snow cones." Cosmo warned.

"Chances are they're NOT lemon-flavored."

"We don't need to know that, Cosmo." Wanda sighed. About quarter to three, the group split up: teenagers went one way, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy went another way. They agreed to meet in a few hours.

"FREEBIRD!" Angel yelled as he ran off. Holly, Angela, and Ryan followed, making sure that he didn't scare the sane people around them. The first thing Ryan did was win Angela a prize. It was quite simple really, considering that the owner of the game was conning people, so he put it right by using his magic to make it fair. Angela squealed in glee as he handed her the soft teddy bear.

"He's so cute! Thank you!" She hugged the bear and smiled cutely at him. Ryan blushed.

"No problem." They walked around a little more before she spotted people around something. She tugged at his sleeve and pointed.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh that, that's a photo booth. You want to take a picture with me?" He asked. Angela smiled.

"Why not?" A few seconds of shoving each other playfully and making a few people think wrong thoughts, they emerged from the booth, and the photos printed out. He grinned and gave half of the photos to her.

"One for you, and one for me...that we don't have to argue who gets to keep it." Angela blinked as she looked at the photos. Three of them were silly, but the last one had them leaning against one another. She wondered why they did that.

"...Thank you." Angel popped in between them and looked.

"What nerdy photos!" He announced. Ryan just rolled his eyes and pushed him to the side.

"It's not like you can do any better." Angel smirked as he got in and pulled the fairy enough that his head only was inside the photo booth. Holly glanced at Angela and motioned her to talk while they waited. When they were far away enough that nobody could overhear them, she finally spoke.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" She asked. Angela shrugged.

"...I wouldn't know." The fairy girl smiled.

"You can tell me...I promise I won't tell anyone." Angela sighed.

"...Well I'm not really sure what if what I feel is right in the first place..."

"It's okay to like someone, it's perfectly normal..what I'm asking is...do YOU have feelings for him?" Holly added. The pixie girl opened her mouth.

"I..." Holly studied her for a moment before Cosmo and Wanda poofed beside them.

"Hey kiddos, it's almost time to go home. Round up the crew and let's get going!" Holly looked disappointed that her aunt and uncle interrupted them, but said not a word. She winked at Angela.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Angela blinked.

"...O...okay." Cosmo munched on cotton candy.

"Tell who da whatdit?" He asked dumbly.

"Nothing, Uncle Cosmo...it's a girl thing." Holly waved at him. In the meantime, Ryan was rolling his eyes at the "poses" Angel was making in front of the camera.

"I'm a smooth operator." Angel smirked.

"...Smooth operator, my ass." The fairy snorted. He was suddenly tapped on the shoulder, and for a fleeting moment, he thought he still had wings and a crown. He turned enough to see Veronica.

"...Huh?" Ryan asked. He didn't expect to the see the blonde girl at the carnival, let alone by herself.

"I need to talk to you." He shrugged.

"Can't it wait until school?" Veronica pulled Ryan to the side and looked pleadingly at him.

"Please, just hear me out. that's all I want." He didn't get to voice his opinion as the girl dragged him outside the carnival borders, and behind a tent. Angel peeked out of the photo booth.

"...Dude, where'd you go?"

-------------------

"...Okay. Whats on your mind?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're the most coolest guy I ever met, and that you understand me and everything." Veronica said.

"I'm not that special." Ryan said.

"Ever since that day you came into the store and comforted me, I coudn't help but wonder if you were right..." The boy's thoughts backtracked to that fateful day...and the start of those two girls's uncomfortable affections...but why would Veronica be alone? That's what confused him...

_"...Why can't I be her! It's not fair! I want to be loved too!" Ryan felt sorry for her as he went over to comfort her._

"...Why do you even want to be Trixie in the first place?" he asked. Veronica jumped up in shock when she noticed Ryan saw her crying.

"Leave me alone! I am Trixie!" She yelled at him while crying.

"Veronica, take it easy, calm down. I want to help you." He said.

"...Why do you care? You hate people like me!" She yelled.

"...I may have my reasons but that doesn't mean I'm a jerk, so take a deep breath." Veronica inhaled and then exhaled.

"Good. Now, why is it that you want to be like Trixie?" Veronica wiped her tears away before she spoke.

"...It's because…I love Timmy, but he's only interested in Trixie because she's pretty and popular. So I hoped that if I was like her...Timmy would notice me and that I would be as popular as Trixie." she said.

"...But there are even times that I start to think I am Trixie."

'Wow, another girl that likes Timmy, didn't see that coming,' He thought.

"Veronica, you can't let that get to you and lose your identity. Don't be somebody that you're not. You are not Trixie, you are Veronica, the one and only. You should be happy for being for who you are and not for being somebody else."

"Then how would Timmy ever like me?" Veronica asked.

"Do you want Timmy to love you for who you are or not? What would there be? That's not love, somebody should love you for who you really are. Only then, will there be true love for you." He explained.

"Ryan…I don't know why you bothered to help me, but you've really given me a lot to think about. I gotta go." She whispered before she ran off.

"Veronica, like I said that day...I never hated you." Ryan said. She sighed.

"I know that...the real reason I wanted to talk to you was to apologize..."

"Apologize? For what?"

"...For the way I was after you, and for all my desperate attention...I..didn't mean to...I just...you're the nicest boy I ever talked to. Either everyone else either ignores me because they think I'm psycho, or that I have to pretend thy're not worth my time..when the truth is...all I ever wanted was for you to like me..." She whispered, clinging onto his shirt. He gulped a little.

"...Like you?"

"...Timmy doesn't pay attention to me, nobody knows how I truly feel...I'm living a lie by following Trixie...I...I don't have a real friend at all..."

"Look, I don't mind if guys give me attention...but maybe it'll be cool if you guys...well you know, keep your squeals and fangirl issues on the down low? Please?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So you're saying I'm a stalker!" She cried.

"No! I didn't mean it that way...I'm just saying, maybe we can be friends...as long as you don't try to choke me or anything." He assured her.

"You mean...that all this time...if just calmed down...I could be your friend? " She asked. He kicked the dirt slightly.

"Pretty much...I mean, if you got to know me enough, maybe you'll have the chance to get Timmy's attention." He flashed a thumbs up at her.

"Y...You think so?" She squeaked. He nodded.

"But..." She started.

"But what?" Ryan asked.

"There's only one person for me..." She murmured. He blinked as he looked at her.

"...Who?"

"...You."

------------

"...Hey there you are...everyone's about to leave." Angela spotted a burgundy shirt and stepped out just in time to witness Veronica lean in and kiss Ryan. She gasped silently as the small teddy bear dropped onto the ground, forgotten. Nobody heard the sound of a heart breaking into a million pieces as Angela squeezed her eyes shut from that scene. She could feel tears forming and trickling down her cheek as she sank to the ground and cried.

"... I knew i...it...I...I was just fooling myself..." It was a clear fact that he was taken long before she ever came...it was a wonder why he never told her about Veronica, and acted like the cheerleader was someone to avoid. Her chest heaved in sadness as she felt like someone ripped her heart out and stomped it into the ground as she sobbed behind a tent.

"...I thought...I thought..." She never finished her sentence as a shadow dropped over her. She looked up but didn't bother to move from her spot.

"...Auntie? You okay? What's wrong?" Angel asked as he took out his candy apple from his mouth. She shook her head.

"...Nothing...it's just something I saw."

"...Something scary?" He asked. She said nothing but let the tears run down her cheeks.

"...Ah come on, you're a tough girl...you shouldn't let something scare you." She glared at him.

"You don't even know WHAT it was!" She burst out furiously. Angel winced at the anger in her voice and stepped back slightly,

"...Chill Angela...I'm only trying to figure out what's wrong. ...Does it have something to do with...?"

"...I d...don't want t...to talk about it!" She yelled again, her voice trembling.

"...I..I just want to go home..." She whispered as she buried her face in her hands and started crying again. Angel knelt down.

"...You should...it's been a while..." Angel said quietly. She wiped her tears and looked at him.

"...I...I should...I can't stay anymore...he...he..."

"What? Who's..." Angel was cut off when pinged away. Confused, he stood and and stretched.

"I don't really know what her problem is, but she's kinda overreacting..." He turned to go back to the main part of the carnival...when he glimpsed a few feet away, what Angela had seen.

"Oh my God..." He didn't realize he dropped his apple...his mind was numb trying to deny what he saw.

------------------------

"! Veronica...w...what are you d...doing?" He pulled her away, shocked and caught off guard by her sudden affection.

"...I...I know that this is probably w...wierd...but I'm in love with you." She confessed. He was taken aback that she had the guts to tell that to him.

"T...that's...no..I...I...Veronica, I don't know what to say..." He stammered.

"...Do you feel the same?" Veronica asked. He stared at her as images from last night flowed through his head. He couldn't think of a reason why he kept seeing Angela's sad lilac eyes on the blonde girl, or the hollow feeling in his throat as he swallowed nervously. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I only think of you as a friend, n...nothing more." Veronica looked crestfallen.

"...But couldn't we...?" Ryan shook his head.

"...No." Veronica sniffed and nodded.

"...Okay then...I understand..." Ryan arkwardly patted her shoulder.

"You do...?" She sniffled again.

"...NO MATTER WHAT I DO, TRIXIE ALWAYS GETS EVERYTHING!" Veronica sobbed and ran off. Poor Ryan was confused when Angel suddenly stormed into the scene.

"What the hell was that?" He snarled. Ryan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Look Angel, now's not the time! A lot of things just happened in the last five minutes and I'm overwhelmed!" Angel narrowed his cat-like eyes at his.

"I can't believe you..."

"...Believe what? I don't even know half of the things going on, and here you are, yelling at me for no goddamn reason!"

"You're leading her on!" Angel shouted.

"What're you talking about?" The orange-haired hybrid gritted his teeth.

"Do you even know where Angela is?"

"...No...Veronica made me leave her behind to talk to me when.." A sudden realization fell over him.

"...Oh my God...where's Angela?" He looked around and started panicking.

"...I was hoping YOU could tell me where she is." Angel hissed. Ryan cursed under his breath as he frantically ran around, trying to find the pixie girl.

"Please help me find her!"

-----------------------

_'...I can't stay here anymore...it hurts too much...'_ Angela threw everything of hers she could find in their room before her hand came upon the photos she took with the fairy boy. Why does IT have to be so complicated? As a pixie, she never really understood what IT was about, let alone feel IT with her ex-boyfriend. ...And now she was starting to experience IT again, and painful memories were torturing her again. Anger over took her as held them before her, prepared to rip it in half.

_'...One for you, one for me...that way we don't have to argue who gets to keep it...'_ She lowered her head and tucked the pictures into her suitcase. Her head shot up when the door suddenly slammed open with Ryan panting in the doorway.

"...There you are! I was so worried about you at the carnival...I didn't realize I left you alone...and I promise to make it up to you! Please forgive me! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He paused and noticed what she was doing.

"...Angela, where are you going?" He asked as he found the pixie girl packing her things.

"...I...I decided to go home, Ryan...I..I don't need to be a burden on you guys anymore.." She said. He looked confused.

"Burden? What are you talking about? You were perfectly fine...you add excitement to the house...if it was about earlier, I didn't mean to...I.." He started. She shook her head as she zipped up her luggage.

"...I think I...I've violated upon Cosmo and Wanda's hospitality long enough. I'm going back."

"Y...you're going back? B...but don't you hate it there?" He asked. She shuddered a little before she started to walk towards the door.

"I do...but I don't belong here...and you k...know it..."

"...Don't be silly...you're gonna come back and visit, right? I don't want to be stuck with Angel." He joked.

"...Goodbye..." She said, holding her hand out. He stared at her hand before looking at her.

"G..goodbye? Why? It's not like we're never gonna see each other again." He tried to joke again. She blinked back her tears.

"...We're not." He stopped when he realized she was being serious.

"Angela, please...if this is a joke, it's not very f...funny..." He stammered, wondering why she was leaving all of a sudden. She slowly shook her head.

"...Ryan...we...we're parting w...ways from here. I realize that I shouldn't trespass on your life, or anyone else's...thank you for saving my life, and giving me shelter u...until I could come to my senses and go back to Pixies, Inc..." She whispered. He reached out, but she pulled away and headed once more for the door.

"...A...are you saying that once you leave, we should forget about each other?" He asked softly.

"It'll be best...considering that you're already happy with the friends you've got." Angela sighed sadly.

"I...I don't get what you're saying...you know very well that I can't just forget about you...you made such an impact on my life..." He walked towards her again.

"Whatever happened the last few weeks, it was merely k...kindness..." She muttered before thoughts of last night filled her mind.

"It might be, but it turned into something much more than that." He said.

"What, like friendship?" She snorted as she picked up her luggage. Ryan pulled Angela to him and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

"A special friendship that only you and I have..." She struggled to get away from him, but he resisted.

"Stop lying!" She cried before she burst into tears and started crying.

"I...I'm not."

"You liked it!"

"What? Like what?"

"...I saw you kissing Veronica! You liked it!" Ryan silently stepped back arkwardly.

_'...Oh no...she saw her kiss me...oh my God...she thinks that I...oh damn...what have I done?'_

"B...but s...she kissed me! I didn't! I never liked it!" He stuttered out.

"LIAR! ...I knew it! You're just l...like HIM! You played me and led me on!" Angela yelled.

"I don't even know who HE is, or why I would do such a thing!" Ryan yelled back. Angela glared at him and said nothing.

"...Y...You ungrateful bitch! I save you, and this is the thanks I get, you accusing me of kissing some girl I don't like? You won't even leave me alone when I ask you to, you slut!" He yelled. Angela gasped before the words even slipped out of his mouth. He realized what he said as he saw the crushed look on her face.

"...No...no I didn't mean it Angela! It...it just came out...I'm sorry..."

"WHO the hell are you to tell me I'm a slut? Do you even know the meaning to that word?

"...Does it even matter what I say?" He snapped. She cried out in frusration.

"...YOU MISERABLE ARROGANT JACKASS OF A FAIRY! I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she slapped him hard across the face. He staggered back, his cheek red.

"...H...Huh!"

"Don't you come after me...I...I swear I'll make you r...regret it..." She trembled angrily as she pointed at him with her cell phone.

"A...Angie..." His voice cracked slightly as he cradled his cheek. He reached out with a hand, but was shoved away by her.

"D...don't call me that...no self respecting loser fairy has the right to call me by my n...nickname...EVER. Especially one who CAN'T FLY!" He growled and glared at her back.

"Well then, I should've let that truck RUN YOU OVER! Saves me the time and energy and one less pixie we have to deal with if you ended up DEAD!"

"Then why DIDN'T YOU leave me to DIE?" She screamed, getting into his face.

"Who the hell KNEW what I was thinking at THAT TIME! Hell, maybe it WOULD be better off if we never even met! Hey, because I have more friends than you ever will, you stupid little pixie girl!" He sneered. She let her tears fall before she looked at him straight in the eye.

"...You're a sad, pathetic fairy boy, Ryan...all I wanted was to tell you I liked you...but y...you never gave me that chance the moment I saw you with Veronica..." His anger faded away as her words washed over him. A deep sense of regret and guilt formed in him as this missunderstanding screwed up whatever friendship they had left. Yes, they both were to blame, but who could ever confess their feelings? Stubborn as they were, they still had a lot to learn about each other because neither of them were backing down. Perhaps they were scared to find out what they wanted from each other...

"..." She then picked up her luggage and stormed out the door, letting it slam behind her. He dropped to his knees and shuddered, hugging himself tightly and feeling hurt, sad, and hopeless inside. He looked up at the door before letting out a silent sob.


	11. Here We Are

**Of Hearts and Mirrors  
Ch.11-Here We Are**

A/N: Only the plot, Angela and Angel belong to me. The following OC's belong to my friends:  
Holly: supertoilet  
Ryan: HeartlessSlayer  
Maylee: maylee  
Kreoss: Kreoss  
Eva: Kitty-Kat-Miao  
Jenna: Cy-san  
Nick: N2hobbes  
Jaymz: DarkJaymz  
Tommy John: toonboy92484  
Walden, Fanny: Invader-Lobster  
Aiden: Pyokolee

-----------------------

"...I'm getting worried...I haven't seen Angela or Ryan so far..." Wanda said as they walked through the crowds, searching for the two teenagers. Angel ran up to the group and huffed a little.

"...Angela and Ryan went home." He said, taking a breather.

"...But weren't they having fun?" Timmy asked. Angel bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"...A few things happened...and well...they're both upset. That's all I know." Wanda looked concerned.

"...We should check up on them...something tells me that whatever happened is bad news." Cosmo nodded.

"Yeah! Who knows what they're doing, like destroying the castle!"

"Uncle Cosmo, they wouldn't do that!" Holly pointed out as they poofed away. Inside the castle, the fairy boy was still sobbing at the door. He punched the ground and sunk even deeper into depression.

"...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." He whispered repeatedly.

"...All you wanted was to be my friend...and I drove you away..." He slightly trembled and lowered his head. **POOF! PING!**

"Ryan? Are you okay? What happened? ...Is something wrong? Why'd you guys leave without telling us?" Wanda asked.

"...Angela's...gone. And it's all my fault." He murmured.

"...Gone?" Cosmo asked.

"...She's gone? Why?" Holly questioned. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he was helped up and sat at the table.

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered as he buried his face in his arms. 

"...Did you guys get into another fight?" Wanda asked softly as she patted the older boy's back. He swallowed and nodded.

"...But this time I really screwed up..." He filled them in on what happened, leaving out the incident at the fair.

"...I called Angela a bunch of names and told her she was better off dead." Timmy stared at the fairy.

"...Why?"

"...I didn't mean to...I...I have poor judgement when I'm angry...and now I feel terrible inside." Ryan whispered again. Cosmo shined a flashlight on him.

"It's the magic of guilt! I know, because Wanda makes me remember the last time I had it!" He said proudly. Ryan shuddered sadly.

"...What really made me feel bad...was the way I made her cry..."

"...It felt like your world was torn apart." Angel added. He looked up slightly.

"...Go ahead Angel...hit me... I know it's my fault." The hybrid shrugged.

"Well it's normal for fairies to give us pixies a hard time, but still...HOW COULD YOU CALL HER THOSE NAMES? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Angel snarled. He was held back by Cosmo and Timmy as he tried to lunge at Ryan.

"Leave Ryan alone! He's not in the mood!" Holly fumed.

'"No, I deserve it, Holly." Ryan mumbled.

"Angela might be a pain in the rear, but she has a good heart! And was only trying to be your friend! Sure, you guys have your differences, but...but why? She doesn't deserve those names...not after what she went through last time...and I don't think she still managed to get over it..." Angel trailed off and sighed. Cosmo gently let go of the hybrid.

"...W...what do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"...No matter how miserable you are, there's always someone worse off than you..." Angel looked up.

"...Have you ever, truly...asked her about her past? And have you ever told her about yours? About your curse?" The fairy boy shook his head.

"N...no...I didn't...why?"

"I think Angel means that if you HAD gotten to know each other better, you might've avoided this argument. You probably assumed things about each other, and that caused a bit of irritation between you two." Holly pointed out.

"...But this isn't some kind of pity party...I don't want to tell her about my past..it's too painful." Ryan sighed.

"No matter what, someone's gotta give in. Nobody's an island." Cosmo added.

"..." 

-----------------------

"...Are you okay?" Maylee asked. Ryan shook his head and kept staring at the food on his plate. Despite the fact he was miserable, he came along on the group lunch. Jaymz, Kreoss, Holly, Nick, Angel, Jenna, and Eva were amongst the group. The others hadn't arrived yet.

"...Did something happen when you were on Earth?" Kreoss asked. Ryan nodded.

"...Did Trixie and Veronica try to strangle you with love again?" Eva asked.

"...Maybe they tried to touch him in his special spot?" Nick suggested.

"That sounds wrong." Kreoss said.

"Well what would YOU call it?" Nick asked.

"...He saw some huge phallic object like the Eiffel Tower and got depressed." Everyone looked at Angel.

"...What? I'm trying to make light of this." He muttered, still irritated with the fairy boy. Ryan shook his head.

"...It's something I did to a girl...a pixie girl." Everyone snapped to attention.

"...A PIXIE GIRL?" He nodded.

"Well this sorta changes...things...I mean, he's coming to us for help. That should count for something, right?" Maylee asked.

"...Maybe that pixie girl meant something to him." Jenna said as she scratched Angel's head.

"..." Ryan refused to talk.

"Guys, this depressing side of Ryan is really scary." Nick sighed.

"It's like...not him at all."

"Make him stop it then. Heaven knows that it's HIS fault." Angel snorted.

"Angel, stop, please. What's done is done. We're focusing on this problem." Holly said.

"...Whatever." Angel grumbled. Kreoss rapped the glass for attention.

"Well guys, considering none of us really knows this Angela girl except Angel, since he's her nephew. So...any ideas on how to find her?" Kreoss pointed out.

"...Do you suppose that this will show up in Da Rules? You know...going into Pixies, Inc. without permission?" Eva questioned, fingering her wand nervously.

"We can't be too sure if it will because if what Ryan told us is right, she just went back home. It's not like she was breaking her world's rules or anything...but she was in hiding..."

"True, but what if she wandered to somewhere else to throw Ryan off if he came looking for her?" Jaymz asked.

"Possible, but she has nowhere to go. No home on earth, she can't come here obviously, she can't enter the anti barriers, so it's logical that she'd go back." Maylee quietly thought about this, and perked up.

"Maybe Cupid can help." She suggested.

"...Why Cupid?" Ryan asked quietly. Maylee just smiled and gestured for the other girls to gather around her and whispered in their ears.

"Oh, I knew that already." Holly smirked.

"...It's one of THOSE problems..." Eva giggled.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"...They're just in denial." Jenna said casually. Jaymz, Kreoss, and Nick just grinned to themselves. Poor Ryan had no clue what they were thinking of.

"I'm not! I...I...I just feel terrible and I just want to apologize." Ryan whispered.

_'It'll take a lot to get a girl like Angela to forgive you.'_ Angel snorted to himself.

"I...I wish..." Ryan said as his hand came across a utensil. He was feeling hopeless at this point in time, and felt that there was only one thing to do...

"...You wish?" Jenna asked.

"...I WISH I WAS DEAD! THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He yelled and proceeded to stab himself. Everyone's eyes widened.

"DON'T DO IT!" Plates, glasses, and food flew off the table as Jaymz and Kreoss tackled Ryan to the ground. Everyone else either watched in concern or was trying to figure out what hell was happening.

"He's gonna SCOOP HIS EYES OUT!" Someone shrieked. The three fairies fought wildly on the ground.

"There's NO FREAKING POINT TO WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Kreoss yelled.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO DIE! I HATE MYSELF!" Ryan screeched as he tried impale himself with a spoon. Jaymz wrestled the utensil from his hand while Kreoss held him down.

"Don't be a fool! I know you don't want to kill yourself!"

"...Especially with a blunt object like a spoon!" Jaymz added as he slipped the remaining silverware into his pocket.

----------------------

"Huh...I know I'm supposed to be somewhere...but where?" Tommy John thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He saw a girl flying over him, and recognized the gray school uniform.

"...Angela?" She didn't hear him as she flew as fast as she could. He caught up with her as he poofed in front.

"Whoa whoa...where's the fire?" Tommy John asked as he stopped Angela.

"...Leave me alone!" She sobbed.

"...Well I just want to know why you're crying..." Tommy John said as he led her to a bench and sat down next to her.

"..Stuff happened, okay?"

"Like what? You can tell me...I'm your friend now." He said. Angela couldn't speak clearly as she cried harder.

"It'll be okay, trust me..." He said as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"NOit'snottttttttt. Isawhimkissingsomechick,andIsaidthathewaslikemyex,andwecalledeachothernamesandwegotmadandI toldhimIhatedhimsoIneedtogohomeandforget himbecausehe'satotaljerkandIdon'tknowwhyIhurtinsidewhenIsawhim..." Tommy John blinked.

"Uh, can you repeat what you said after, 'leave me alone?'" He asked. Angela cried again and shook her head.

"...I'm sorry kiddo...I wish I could do something to help...but I couldn't understand a word you said."

"...I got into a fight, so I left the house." She said as she wiped her tears. He reached out and hugged her.

"It's okay to cry...you don't have to tell me what's going on..."

"..." He poked her nose.

"Come on, give me a smile...you look cuter when you're smiling." Angela shook her head before Tommy John pinched her cheeks and forced her mouth upwards, giving her a horrendous teeth-baring smile.

"...Grr." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hahahahha! See? You look better already!" He grinned. The pixie scowled a little before she snorted in laughter.

"You're so wierd." The DJ shrugged.

"Better to cheer people up, I say." Tommy John said as he ruffled her hair.

"...Huh...I guess." She said. The DJ sat back on the bench and looked at the clouds floating by in the pink sky for a moment.

"...Angela?"

"...Yeah?" She looked up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"...What made you run away in the first place?" She shrugged.

"...A lot of things...mostly the fact I was feeling like I was suffocating in my world."

"I see. You're one of those that are born different?"

"Pretty much. My parents love me and all, but I'm not really..."

"Really what?" Tommy John asked.

"...You see, my older brother, Edward. You fairies know him as Sanderson, they happen to favor him over me...mainly because he was a hard-working, dull pixie and that they believed he would do great things. Even though my parents don't really like HP, he's still our leader and we firmly put our trust in him. Anyway, HP liked Eddie the moment he applied to the business, and promoted him to his assistant. My parents think I'm not capable enough to achieve like him, because I'm a girl, and I'm not dull. ...I wanted to prove that I can also be as good as him, so I was working hard at my studies at the Pixie Academy, but it overwhelmed me too much..."

"And you ran away from it all and came to Fairy World..." The DJ finished. Angela nodded sadly.

"...It seems no matter how hard I work, it's not enough for them...I'll always be seen as second best.." She started to tear up and let her hair fall over her face.

"I...It's not fair..." Tommy John patted her shoulder.

"...I think I know what the problem is...if you're trying to be your brother...don't." She looked up.

"Be yourself, and don't let anybody tell you what or who to be. You'll find it a lot easier on yourself if you just do what you do best." Angela sniffed and nodded.

"That's what Ryan said..."

"Well there ya go. If two people say the same thing, chances are they know what's best for a depressive pixie chick like yourself." The pixie nodded once more.

"Y...Yeah...but that still doesn't help me when I saw him kissing her..." She whispered.

"...What?" Tommy John asked. She shook her head and stood up from the bench.

"N..nothing...I better go before I change my mind."

"...Drop me a line then, okay Angela?" Tommy John asked. She nodded as she floated into the air. He grabbed her arm gently as she started to go.

"...Wait...would you like to go out when you come back? You know, like a get together? You can tell me what goes on in Happy Smiley Dull Gray World." She sighed again.

"...I...I don't know whether or not I want to come back at all."

"Oh...well...it's your choice. I'm not forcing you...you probably have a lot of things to think over." Tommy John said. Angela shrugged.

"It depends...I'll think about it...though I can't gurantee anything." The DJ perked up.

"Oh, that's not a problem...here, I'll give you my phone number...you have a cell phone, right?" The pixie nodded. The fairy grinned and handed her piece of paper with a number on it before she could say a word.

"Here ya go. Call when you feel like it."

"But..." She started.

"It's okay...go and have it. I don't mind." The DJ said as he stretched.

"If things aren't working out between you and him, there's always me to come to."

"Huh? ...What do you mean by...?" She started again. CRASH!

"Hmmm?" Tommy John heard a loud racket coming from a resturant nearby. He looked to his left and saw a scuffle forming in the patio part of the resturant, where a whole bunch of fairies were gathered.

"...Sorry about that, I have to go and see what's going on...maybe it's worthy to stick in the newspaper. See you later!" He then left a confused Angela holding her things. She stared at the piece of paper.

"...I still don't get what you mean, Tommy John..." She murmured to herself.

-----------------------------

"Hey hey hey...!" Tommy John peeked over the bushes and noticed his pals. Then he remembered that he was supposed to meet them there an hour ago. Cursing his forgetfulness, he casually slipped through and walked over.

"...Is it dogpile on the fairy or a game of Twister gone wrong?" He greeted. Kreoss looked up and noticed Tommy John.

"Oh hi...about time you got here. Ryan's trying to commit suicide with a spoon." Ryan wiggled and kept wailing something about the world being a better place.

"...Suicide? How do you commit suicide with a SPOON?" Tommy John asked in confusion.

"That's what I wanted to know." Jaymz said as he came back with silverware sticking out of various places on his body, including under his hat. Tommy John held out his hand.

"If you're gonna steal, Jaymz ol' buddy, give me a fork at least."

"But it's mineeee...I stole it firsttttt...get your ownnnnn." The orange-hatted fairy whined as he hugged himself. The DJ just smirked at him. Jaymz eventually scowled and gave in, handing over a fork.

"Focus here!" Kreoss interrupted, snapping his fingers to get their attention. Suddenly, someone started strumming Spanish guitar, and everyone looked to see a glowing ember in the shadows...which kinda looked like black bedsheets.

"...Focus...life is at stake...he is naught but guilt at what he has done...apologize...is the best thing to do..." A voice purred as smoke blew out. There was a pause, and then caberets clicked in rhythm to the music. Angel blinked.

"Uncle Walden, is that you? You're not fooling anyone." He said flatly. There was a screech of a record being stopped, and the bedsheets fell, revealing little Fanny and Aiden.

"...I knew someone would figure it out." Fanny pouted. Walden said nothing but look down at Ryan.

"...Boy, if you truly cared for whoever it is that everyone's screaming and yelling and stealing silverware about, all I will advise is this." He started to sing some dialogue from South Park, changing the words to fit.

O/"I was just standing here...and Ryan is trying to commit suicide...I ask myself, why won't Ryan just get over himself and apologize...nobody has no answers...so I pull out my gun!"O/ Walden pulled out a gun as everyone except Ryan screamed and ran for cover.

O/"Someone tell me why Ryan won't be a man...or I'll shoot someone!"O/

"No violence! No violence!" Fanny shrieked. Ryan looked at the pistol, then up at Walden.

"...All right...I will."

"...Good." Walden poofed away his pistol and then walked off with Fanny and Aiden, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Wellllllllllll...at least he knows how to get things done." Eva joked.

"I swore he was aiming to kill." Nick said.

"Nah, Walden's not like that...he just knows to convince people." Holly said. Angel pinged up a toy gun.

"So do I!" He smirked. Everyone stared at him before they shrugged.

"You're a schizo...so it's normal for you to go nutso. Well at least Jenna knows how to handle you." Tommy John smirked.

"...As in man-handling?" Jenna asked hopefully.

"Wellll...with a name like Angel, pretty much." The DJ snickered. Angel stared at him.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You guys are meannnnnnn! My parents thought I was gonna be a girlllllllll...like when Jaymz thought I was a girl and tried to hit on meeeeeee." He whined. Jaymz blinked.

"I was drunk at the time...I think...?" Everyone laughed and fixed up the table and started chatting again. Nobody noticed Ryan sighing and staring off into space, thinking about anything that drifted into his mind. Not even when a paper football flew past him.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Jaymz yelled triumphantly as Kreoss flicked another paper football over Tommy John's fingers. The girls sighed as Angel kept whining about being mistaken as a chick.

"Boys will be boys."

-----------------------

Pixies, Inc...

"...I'm home..." Angela said as she pinged up beside the sign with her things.

"...It may be dull and boring...and gray...but it's still home..." She whispered as she flew into the city.

"...As long as I can forget...him..."


End file.
